Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Awakening
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The sixth and final story in the Demon Lord Saga. Our heroes now find themselves fighting against dark forces alongside a small army known as the shepherds. Will they prevail?
1. Prologue: The Hunger

Beelzemon. Well known Digimon as a member of the Fusion Fighters. Youre probably thinking, "if he's a good guy, why is he the Demon Lord of Gluttony?". Surprise, this Beelzemon isn't exactly the one you all are familiar with. We open up to a dark throne room where Beelzemon has now chosen his respective contractor. The King of Plegia, Gangrel.

"So, that's all I'm asking of ya. You supply me with the energy I need, I give you the power you need." Beelzemon said. "So, we gotta deal or what?"

"I think we do. Grima will be pleased." Gangrel said. "But tell me, is energy all you want? We could supply you with more than that."

"All I want is to satisfy my Hunger. Y'see, there's this guy out there who's got a baby. That baby happens to be the heir to the demon kings throne. I wanna kick this guys ass and rule." he said.

"Despite your title, It appears we have something in common. We both want conquest."

"There's all kinds of gluttony in this world. But I happen to be...a glutton for power." Beelzemon grinned.

"Then let's conquer!" Gangrel laughed as Beelzemon joined in as well.


	2. The Arrival

The Star Speeder sped across the universal highway. After nearly surviving a war, they now have to go into another with no idea what to expect.

"So, are we certain Beelzemon's even here?" Hope asked, not wanting to get involved with another war.

"Vibes check out. Brook told us Beelzemon is who Oga's looking for, and we cant let him roam." Jexi said.

"Yeah. I've been waiting to have my bout with that bastard." Oga said.

"Oga, why exactly are you two looking for each other?" Hope asked

"Well, it just started like a normal day. I was just walking around with Beel when this freaky demon on a bike came riding towards us. He tried to shoot at me with a shotgun. We started running till he cornered us in an alley. He was about to shoot me full of lead when he stopped for a moment. He then said this. "If you want to get some payback for what I did today, Seek me out. My name is Beelzemon. I am the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony." he told me before he flew off into the sky." Oga explained.

"Hey, Oga, you dont have to take him on alone. Remember, you, Hiei and I are a team." Ichigo said.

"Sorry, Ichigo, but this is a matter between men. I gotta do this alone or it won't mean anything." Oga said.

"Well, speaking of teams, I just accepted a request to have one of Luffy's members join." Hope said. "Seiya, you can come in now."

"Right. Now remember, I'm only joining you guys till all the Demon Lords are gone." Seiya said stepping in.

"Hey, Seiya!" Luffy said. "Been a long time!"

"It certainly has. I recently heard of your victory in Hyrule. I came on Athena's order to eliminate the last of the demon lords." Seiya said.

"According to what Seiya told me, the last two members are Beelzemon, who were tracking now, and the Demon Lord of Pride, Lucemon. According to Gankoomon, he is crazy strong." Jexi said.

"Indeed. He's the only demon lord that's never had to reincarnate or revive." Leopardmon said.

"Can you feel any of the other knights down on Archanea?" Aladdin asked.

"There are only four of the knights left: UlforceVeedramon, Omnimon, Craniummon and Magnamon." Gankoomon said. "We feel small presences on that world, but they are faint, which means they have been weakened."

As the heroes came in sight of Archanea, they landed in a grassy field. "Who do you suppose will live here?" Twilight asked.

"Hard to say. It looks untouched by man." Robin said.

The heroes continued until they came in sight of three people. Two of them were male and in full armor, and the other was a little girl with a staff.

"Ho, there! Who are you?" said the leading man.

"Uh, were heroes… Mr.?" Twilight asked

"My name is Chrom. And these are my allies Frederick and Lissa." he introduced themselves.

"And who is that youre standing around?" Hope asked pointing to a white haired young man in a black robe.

"We dont know, we found him here a few minutes ago. I thought as Shepherds, it would be good allow him to join our company." Chrom said. "His name is Robin."

"Okay, we already have someone named that, so it's gonna be confusing." Luffy said.

"How about we call our Robin, Robin 1 and yours Robin 2?" Twilight suggested.

"That won't work. Hey, if we address him as Sir Robin, it won't be so confusing." Jexi said.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to ask a question." Rainbow said. "If you guys are called Shepherds, why the heck are you guys dressed like that?"

"They're dressing appropriately. Shepherds are also a name for anyone who fights against evil forces." Jeremie said.

"Ah, I can see how that can be confusing." Sir Robin said. "Hm? There's a town on fire."

"That's southtown! Hurry, we must protect it!" Lissa said as the group hurried to said town.

At the town, they saw people robbing it.

"Plegian Bandits. Plegians themselves are as greedy as they come." Frederick said. "We need to purge them and save the townsfolk."

"Guess that means we're helping out." Hope said. "We only just met, but I think you all are in need of our services."

"Sounds like a good idea. Lets fight together." Chrom said jumping down into the fray, he drew a rapier and began fighting a ruffian, slaying him with just one slash.

"Whoa, he's good!" Kirito said.

"I wouldn't expect any less from a descendant of the hero king himself." Frederick said.

"Sir Robin, what do you got?"

"Leave it to me." Sir Robin said opening a book. "Thunder!" he shouted as a lightning ball hit a ruffian, electrocuting him.

"He knows magic?" Twilight asked.

"He must be a mage of some kind." Erza said.

"I'm not a mage, I'm a tactician. At least, that's what my class is." Sir Robin said.

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked.

"I can't really say, but it's like I'm able to know what everything is." Sir Robin said. "I can also see the other classes of everyone here. Lissa is a Cleric and Frederick is a Great Knight."

"Oh, I get it. This is just like one of those RPG games back home." Rainbow said.

"RPGS?" Natsu said scratching his head.

"We'll explain it to you later." Rarity said.

"Well, something like this is right up my alley." Kirito said. "I think I'm going to fit in just right around here." he said drawing his swords.

"Okay, Daddy, primary objective here is to defeat the leader and make sure Chrom or Sir Robin dont die." Yui said.

"We can easily manage that." Eren said.

"Charge!" Hope shouted as they rushed into battle against the bandits.

Along the way, Black Star was hit, opening his chest wound again.

"Oh! Youre hurt! Here, let me help." Lissa said.

"It's fine. Just a scratch." Black Star said.

"You're still recovering from that fight with Salamence. Don't push yourself." Tsubaki said.

"That's why I'm helping! Chrom thinks I'm delicate since I cant fight. Well, when I'm the one mending everybody, I think his mind changes." Lissa said. She then raised her staff and a green light emitted. This caused Black Stars wound to heal, leaving only a claw like scar on his chest.

"Wow! Thanks!" Black Star said.

"Clerics are important, too. If you need any injuries healed, just come to me." Lissa said.

"We also need to protect you, so keep back." Frederick said as he pierced one of the ruffians with his lance.

"Arrrgh! It's the same with everybody!" Lissa said. "Well, when I get a Master Seal and become a War Cleric, you'll be the one that needs protecting!" she shouted.

"Whats a Master Seal?" Black Star asked.

"Its an item used to promote someone's class and become more powerful." Lissa explained.

"For instance, if Fredrick used one as a Great Knight, he'd have the opportunity to become a Paladin." Sir Robin said.

"But I have already used one." Frederick replied as he pierced another one.

"Wow. That sounds pretty cool." Black Star said.

As he got up, he heard a voice in the distance. "Shadow Blade!" shouted a voice. "Is that? It can't be." Black Star said running further into the village to see a familiar ninja robot removing his sword from a ruffian. "Shadow Man? But… I killed him." Black Star said.

"So, we meet once more, user of the cursed sword." Shadow Man said. "It's been some time since our duel on Mermeville."

Mega Man then walked up. "You cant be alive!"

"And yet, here I am. Fortunately, me and Knight Man survived our fall from that height and washed up on an island." Shadow Man said. "Now I roam free from Gospel. We were both saved by someone with a vision. We now roam the world's righting wrongs. Heck, we were the ones who helped your allies during the attack on Avia."

"Well, thanks. Maybe you'd consider joining Iceman and us?"

"Forget it. I no longer follow a large organization. I'm not doing it ever again." he said as he dashed away.

"Well, nice seeing him again." Black star said.

Back in the square, Chrom and Jexi faced down the bandit leader.

"So, you the lot that's been cutting down my men?" he asked.

"We have, and we dont forgive those who pillage for Plegia mercilessly." Chrom said.

"Then come get me!" the leader said attacking them both.

"Ultimate Color Barrage!" Jexi shouted unleashing a barrage of punches on the leader.

"That technique, thats Ultimate Color Fighting, is it?" the leader asked.

"You know about it?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. We met someone like that on the road. He ran us out of town, him and that big beetle of his." he said.

"Jexi, is that your brother he's talking about?" Hope asked.

"No. None of my brothers would pal around with creatures like that." Jexi said.

"Guy with a big beetle. Why does that sound familiar?" Knuckles thought.

"You let your guard down!" the leader said attacking chrom and knocking his rapier out of his hands.

"Milord, catch!" Fredrick said tossing another blade to Chrom. Chrom unsheathed it as it was revealed to be a Falchion.

"That Falchion… dont tell me youre….?"

"My name is Chrom and I'm going to be the future ruler of this land." Chrom said. He then jumped at the leader and killed him with one blow.

"And thats that!" Pit said.

"Good. Now lets take to the townsfolk. They may need some medical attention." Chrom said.

Meanwhile in Plegia, Gangrel and Beelzemon were hearing the report.

"Whaddya mean one of our squads got wiped out?" Gangrel asked.

"Looks like those heroes finally tracked me down. Figured it was only a matter of time." Beelzemon said laughing. "We're getting close to the endgame now, Oga!" he shouted. 


	3. Unwelcome Change

The heroes were then seen traveling through some woods. Each discussing past adventures as well as recent events.

"So Shadow Man is alive?" Jexi asked.

"Looks like it. He doesn't seem hostile, though." Mega man said.

"And I doubt he'd try and restart Gospel now that Freeze mans nothing but scrap." Jexi said.

"Changing the subject, these are some stories youre telling us. Ylisse has never heard of fighting gods or even a hidden civilization." Chrom said.

"We, we wouldn't have expected you to." Jexi said. "You see, these things took place on different worlds."

"By the gods, is this true?" Chrom asked the group.

"Believe me, if we hadn't experienced it, we'd having the same reaction." Zoro said.

"Well, if this Beelzemon character could have been himself and joined with any one, it would have been Gangrel. He's the king of Plegia, and we in Ylisse and Regna Ferox have been in a power struggle for quite some time." Chrom said.

"So, basically you're fighting some kind of war." Applejack said.

"That's the idea, yes." Frederick said.

Every single hero groaned. "Great. We'll thank Beelzemon for dragging us into another war later." Hope said.

"I mean, we just won the war in Hyrule and defeated Rayquaza, we don't need something like this." Jexi said.

"You must understand that finding what you seek means also helping us." Chrom said. "So, what do you say, will you join the Shepherds in defending Ylisse?"

"I suppose we dont have any other choice. Besides, I wanna see what other people are here too." Hope said.

"Oh!" Knuckles shouted. "I just remember about that beetle guy!"

"Well, spill. Who is he?" Sonic asked.

"Remember that Furious Fists competition I was in? I fought against a guy and his partner Heracross. The guys name is Grav. He could be the color fighter the bandit was talking about." Knuckles said.

"Well this is interesting. I wonder if-" Hope started to say before seeing figures come into light, walking like the undead.

"ZOMBIES!" Usopp shouted hiding behind one of the members.

"Oh, no, Lissa!" Chrom said as they started running and hacking.

"I'm alright!" Lissa shouted as they saw a masked warrior blocking the attack from the zombie.

"Who is that?" Pit asked.

"No clue. I cant read him." Sir Robin said. "But his fighting style is like that of Marth, the hero king of legend."

The warrior disappeared, leaving the others by their side.

"Okay, is that natural around here?" Rarity asked as the shepherds shook their heads no.

"Regardless, we need to defeat them. They're threats." Hope said.

"Attack!" Chrom shouted before they saw someone on a horse piercing through them with a lance.

"All right! Which one of you ash faced freaks wants a taste on my lance next?" they called out.

"I know that voice! It's Sully!" Chrom shouted.

"Oh, Captain Chrom! Is that you?" Sully asked.

"Were over here! A little help would be nice!" Lissa said.

"All right you losers. It's time you got what's coming." she said.

"Hold it!" shouted a new voice as a young man followed behind her.

"What the? Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Good sir, I am called Virion. I came to assist this young lady here." the man said.

"That's a girl?" Natsu said before finding a lance pointed at his throat.

"You wanna die along with these freaks?" Sully asked.

"Sully, stand down, they are with us." Chrom said.

"So?" Sully asked.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." Natsu said.

"So, youre a Shepherd too?" Ruby asked.

"You damn right. I'm a Cavalier for them." Sully said.

"Oh, so that means you're a rank behind Fredrick, right?" Sir Robin said.

"Yes and don't bring it up too much." Sully said.

"And what about you?" Chrom asked Virion.

"I am an Archer and a former duke of Roseanne." he introduced himself.

"Archers are great units for long range attacks. We should let him come with us." Sir Robin said.

"Well, I'm joining either way. I cannot let a delicate flower like Miss Sully get hurt." Virion said.

"Delicate is the last word you want to describe Sully." Lissa said.

"Nevertheless, I shall protect her and then request her lovely hand in marriage." Virion said.

"Whoa, dude. That's a little fast, isn't it?" Rainbow asked him.

"Oh, it seems I have another young maiden who want's my charms instead." Virion said.

"We got lots of good women here. But hands off my Nami and Robin, they're taken." Sanji said.

"Oh. I assume you are their older brother?" Virion asked.

"What? He's a ladies man like you." Hope said. "Now if we're done here, we gotta fight some zombies. Virion, you stay back and provide cover. Fredrick and Sully, you take the front. Chrom and Sir Robin in the middle, Lissa, support any of us if we get hurt in battle."

"Sounds like a good strategy. Sully, lets pair up and attack together." Fredrick said.

"What good will that do?" the others asked.

"What you normally do, attack like there's no tomorrow." Jexi grinned as they rushed into battle.

Ruby cut into some of the creatures with Crimson Rose, slashing and shooting at all of them. One rushed her from behind, but Virion shot it with an arrow, killing it.

"Nice shot." Ruby said. "How good are you?"

"Well, I have been trained in archery since I was a child. Now, let us hurry and defeat these horrid things and escort you ladies to somewhere safe." Virion said.

Along the way, Soul noticed something. "Hey, some of these things contain Kishin souls. But, how is this possible? Unless...they're demons." Soul said.

"Theres the leader!" Chrom said pointing to a armored warrior.

"I've got this!" Sully said charging it. Her lance pierced right through its chest as she rode.

"Now it's my turn." Naoto said. She aimed her gun at the warriors head and shot it perfectly in the head.

"Headshot." Naoto said before they heard rustling in the bushes. The warrior from before came from them.

"Well, look who's back. You could have helped us, you know." Frederick said.

The warrior just stayed silent as he looked them over.

"You are all worthy heroes. I didnt expect you to come to change fate." the warrior said.

"Change fate? What do you mean by that?" Hope asked.

"Challenge me in the Arena of Regna Ferox. There, you will know. As for my name...you may call me Marth." the warrior said before walking off.

"That masked man is the hero king?" Pit said in shock. 


	4. Shepherds and Guilds

The heroes continued their travels before reaching the capital of Ylisse itself. There, they saw the Shepherds bunker.

"Well, this is it. Make yourself at home." Chrom said.

"We might just have to. Since we're gonna be here for a while." Jexi said.

Jexi was then knocked over by a girl in a dress. "Oh, thank goodness! I was on pins and Needles worrying for you Lissa!"

"There was never any need to worry over me. I can take care of myself, Maribelle." Lissa said.

Jexi then got up. "Would it kill you to watch where youre going?" he said.

Maribelle then turned to Jexi. "I see. He has the same rainbow aura I saw this one man in town had." she said.

"You saw Grav and Heracross?" Knuckles asked. "Where is he?"

"Well, I remember him talking about doing some training in the city." she said.

"They must be getting ready for next year's competition." Knuckles said.

"Hey, if ya need any help training, look no further than The Vaike!" said a man with spiky hair.

"That's Vaike, he's a fighter in our company." Lissa said. "He's also very self centered."

"Ha! As if. I also just happen to be Chrom's number one rival, so don't go fighting him." Vaike said.

"And what class are you, Maribelle?" Hope asked.

"I'm a Troubadour." Maribelle said. "Someone who works with pikes, and also another healing class." she explained.

"Maribelle hasnt been on any missions with us yet though. She comes from a very rich family in Themis, a very important family here in our country." Lissa said.

"So, youre here where it's safe so that Plegia cant take advantage of you." Weiss asked.

"Exactly. Not a bad idea, is it?" Maribelle said.

"And this pretty girl here is Sumia." Vaike said bringing over a girl in armor. "And she happens to be a Pegasus knight."

"There are Pegasi here?" Twilight said.

"Of course. They're pretty good with air combat and for trained knights like Sumia here." Vaike said. "But they're bad against archers so… hey, is something wrong with that girl in the coat?"

"Oh, not again." Hope said noticing Juvia upset. "Juvia has a… bit of a...jealous thing going on." Hope said before Jexi grabbed him. "What are you doing? You're gonna make things bad like last time." he whispered.

"Hey, it won't hurt to tell them. Besides, I think that Sumia girl has her eyes on Chrom. Look at her all shy in front of him." Hope said as they saw Sumia stare at Chrom. "Guess she does. But I am not risking a fight in such a closed off area. So, while everyone gets acquainted here, I'm taking you, Juvia and Knuckles with me to find this Grav guy." Jexi said.

Later in town, the mentioned people were walking through the busy streets till they saw a heracross doing some boxing moves against a man using pads. "That's it! Give me more a left hook, buddy!" he called out.

"Grav! Heracross!" Knuckles called out.

"Son of a gun. If it isn't our favorite champion?" Grav said. "Just so you know, that title isn't gonna be yours forever."

"We'll see about that. Anyway, I'd like to introduce Jexi, Hope, and Juvia." Knuckles said.

"Jexi? Ah. I know you. Blazer and Umbra talked about you all the time." Grav said.

"You know my brothers?" Jexi asked.

"Know them? We use to travel about three years ago. Then we split off so I could train my perfect link here for boxing." Grav said.

"Well that's good. So, we heard you use a style of Ultimate Color Fighting?" Hope said.

"Yeah. What about it?" Grav asked.

"I just invented a new one, and we just so happened to beat Drake and Blade."

"Lizard lips and the sword boy? Been a while." Grav said. "Those two doing well?"

"Emphasis on well. Anyway, Jexi just unlocked Golden God mode." Hope said as Grav stopped. "Let's talk about this somewhere more...private." Grav said.

Back at the Barracks, the Shepherds were gathered with the heroes and Grav.

"So, you actually achieved that state? Must mean one of your parents was a color fighter." Grav said. "But that sort of mode should only be used as a last resort."

"Well, Drake did give us a run for our money."

"You don't understand, using that mode too much could basically kill you in a matter of minutes." Grav said.

"It's like the 8 inner gates if all of them are opened." Sakura said.

"I guess, if you wanna put a ninja spin on things. Anyway, don't bother using it until you get more training." Grav said. "But, I can give you a basic explanation of the class system for the styles."

"This could take awhile." Vaike said.

"It's actually pretty simple." Grav said. "There are over five classes: Fighter class which involves using power amplification, Element Class that allows you control over different elements, Animal Class that allows you to become or control animals, Item Class that allows you to use your abilities through items and Mystery class for those special cases you can't just explain." Grav said.

"And what style are you?" Chrom asked

"I'm Fighter Class and so is Jexi and Drake. Blades an Item Class, Blazer and Umbra are Element Class and you, Hopeful are Mystery Class." Grav said.

"I see. So interesting." Hope said.

"Well, that's all, better get back to training. And Jexi, if you ever need a sparring partner, call me on this." he said tossing a shell to Jexi. "It's a Color Conch. It can be used to contact any color fighter you've already come into contact with."

The next day, the companies were ready to move out to Regna Ferox. About that time, Rarity came in with a bunch of battle outfits.

"Holy crap Rarity, how long were you awake?" Gray asked.

"I never slept. I couldn't stop thinking about new outfits to take into battle." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you really didnt have to." Hope said.

"I know." Rarity said.

"No, seriously I mean you didnt have to…" Hope said.

"I know!" Rarity said with a smile.

"That face!"

"I know!" Rarity said.

"You sure you can stay awake for the trip?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper, I always am prepared. But, designing these, all of this for you all without any prejudice just… it just fills me with so much energy!" Rarity said.

"You sure you don't wanna take a nap? One of us could carry you along the way." Jexi said.

"Uh, guys?" Ruby said as they saw rarity glowing. She rose into the air and ponied up, invoking her tail and ears.

"What the heck? Are you guys seein' this?" Vaike said in shock.

"She must have activated this by being so generous." Twilight said.

"That's the second time this happened, the first being Rainbow Dash." Jexi said.

"So, by doing something that is connected to their elements, they can transform like that." Hope said.

Outside, rarity still hadnt reverted to normal when someone walked up to her.

"Wait! Wait!" said a male voice as a man came running up the hill with a horse.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked.

"I was supposed to come with you. Vaike should have told you by now." Stahl said.

"This is Stahl everyone. He's a cavalier like Sully and my trainee." Frederick introduced.

"One of our mages, Mirel, should be behind me, but I think I left her in the dust." Stahl said breathing heavily.

"I see. Sorry to worry you, Stahl. Anyway, let's move on." Chrom said before they saw movements in the bushes nearby.

They peered in to see more of those creatures from the night before.

"The Risen are this far into Ylisse's borders?" Chrom said.

"The Risen?" Sir Robin asked.

"It's what we named them. They had to have something." Frederick said.

"Wait, something else is coming!" Lissa said as small mushroom like creatures with green spots jumped out of the bushes.

"I've seen these before. They're called Shroomish. But they shouldn't be here. The kingdoms wars are over." Robin said.

"Get out of the way before they fire a Poison Spore!"shouted a new voice. They looked up to see a taller creature with a mushroom cap head, long tail and short legs. "I mean it, out of here or they will spread their spores." he said.

"Dont have to tell us twice!" Hope said as the heroes backed off.

"Ha! Told ya boys. These guys are cowards. This is territory for the Furious Fists Pokemon Guild. Now get lost." the taller one said.

"We meant you no harm, we'll be on our way." Chrom said. He drew his Rapier and charged with the companies to the Risen, hacking them away.

Vaike was close behind. "Just wait'll these things get a load of Teach. My ax will…. huh? Where is it? Don't tell me I lost it!" he said in worry as the Shroomish began surrounding him with angry looks on their faces.

Suddenly, a blast of fire came from the brush and knocked them all away. Out of the bushes came a woman in glasses with a fire tome and a witch outfit.

"No more fire! We surrender!" the shroomish said.

"Miriel!" Vaike shouted as she held out his axe.

"I was wondering what ignoramus would leave their weapon behind like that." she said.

"Whew, thanks. Now let's take care of these guys!" Vaike said before he blocked a punch from the taller mushroom creature. "I told you this land belongs to the Furious Fists Guild. You won't leave so now I have to make you." he said jumping down. "Get ready to feel the fists of Breloom!"

Before Breloom could make a move, Vaike stopped him with a punch and swung his ax down on the ground, but before the ax even hit the ground, Breloom leapt high into the air. "Mach Punch!" Breloom shouted as his arm stretched to deliver the punch. Ranma leapt into action and blocked it.

"Hey, Mushroom head. Remember me?" Ranma asked.

"You again? Looks like I get redemption after all!" Breloom shouted as he showered the ground with a flurry of punches.

"Go! I need to go another round with this freak." Ranma said. "I beat you last time, I can do it again."

Vaike and Miriel then caught up to the others. "Splendid! It seems we caught up. Now to extricate these brutes." Miriel said as she cast a fire spell on the horde.

Stahl then noticed Miriel. "Sorry I left you behind like that. I just needed to catch up with the others first." he said.

"I must say, it takes real energy to accomplish such a feat. I must do some field tests." Miriel said.

"Oh, great. Another egghead." Rainbow said as she slashed at Risen with her Rainbow Blade.

"Ultimate Color Scattershot!" Jexi shouted firing rainbow like bullets from his hands. They hit the chief and he went down, after a few hours. Ranma had also taken care of Breloom by the time they were done.

"You...you won't get away with this. The others within the guild will get revenge for me." Breloom said. He then lost consciousness.

"Okay. Now is everyone accounted for?" Chrom asked.

"All present and accounted for by my calculations." Miriel said.

"Are you a mage, or a mathematician?" Lucy asked her.

"Both. She's a real good mage that way." Lissa said.

"Nobody said there'd be math!" Luffy shouted.

"Looks like some warriors from the kingdoms have formed guilds like back home. Guess they dont approve of what we did." Natsu said.

"Well, I didn't want to worry anyone. But after we left Hyrule, I heard rumors that pokemon warriors still itching to fight left their kingdoms and began to form guilds in order to satisfy that. A lot of them are joining with the bad guys though." Twilight said.

"Well, we must be ever vigilant. Onward to Regna Ferox!" Chrom said. 


	5. Warriors Realm

Wait, Sumia, you mean to tell me you dont even have a Pegasus yet?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it's hard to find one right now since they're pretty expensive." Sumia said.

"We've been trying to ask for bonds to get one so Sumia can do some flyin', but with all that's happening, we cant even afford to ask." Vaike added.

"Uh, what if I told you guys there was a pegasus on the road right now?" Fluttershy said pointing to a pegasus lying on the ground. She quickly rushed over to it.

"Oh, you poor thing. You were shot down. Dont worry, I'll get it out." Fluttershy said pulling the arrow out of the wing. Sumia then came up to it and stroked it.

"It likes you." Fluttershy said.

"How can you tell?" Sumia asked.

"I have a very special connection to animals." Fluttershy said. "And every single one must be shown a little kindness to be a good friend."

Fluttershy slowly rose into the air and ponied up herself, getting her wings, ears and tail.

"Again?" Hope said.

"Her kindness for the pegasus allowed her to do that." Jexi said.

"It looks like the more my human friends embrace their element and talent, the more they can become their ponied selves." Twilight said.

"That's not all, the magic seemed to fully restore the Pegasus to health. Sumia, I think It'll let you ride it." Chrom said.

"Wh-what?" Sumia said.

Vaike got out a saddle from his pack and put it on the pegasus, then lifted Sumia up onto it. "There ya go. Now, let's see you ride her like a real pegasus knight." Vaike said.

"O-okay." Sumia said urging it to go forward. It took off with ease and flew once over the clearing, then back down again.

"Yeah! Looks like ol' teach taught you well!" Vaike said.

"Wow. She's amazing on her." Rainbow said.

"Nice job, Sumia." Chrom said. Sumia just blushed and didnt say a word.

The group soon arrived to a large coliseum where the snow had just started falling.

"Okay, just past that fort and we'll see this so called Marth." Jexi said.

They walked up to the fort gates and soon had bows and spears trained on them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the commander said.

"We are from Ylisse, and we wish to go to Regna Ferox. My name is Chrom, crown prince of Ylisse and leader of the shepherds!" Chrom said.

"Your kingdom has no place here! Arrest them!" the commander said. One went into grab Gray, but Juvia blasted him away with water.

"Nice going Juvia, now they're gonna use lethal force." Hope said.

"Go and do your worst! We have a contract with Furious Fists like most of the other countries." the commander said. "Fire!"

The archers let loose at Chrom, but Sumia got him at the last second and flew him up into the air.

"Get me inside the fort. I need to reason with them." Chrom told Sumia.

"Hang on tight." Sumia said with a serious expression. She dove into the fort and Chrom got off, taking a look at a strange ape creature.

"My name is Primeape, member of the Furious Fists Guild and by the honor of our master, I will not let you pass." he said banging his fists together.

"Hmm. This could be interesting. Come at me, monkey." Chrom said.

"Monkey?!" Primeape said as he started turning red with rage. "Now you lose!" he shouted rushing at Chrom with high speed, surprising him and knocking his rapier out of his hands.

"Chrom! What are you doing? You can't get them mad like that! They're at their strongest when they get mad!" Twilight shouted.

"We need to get in there. I faced that Primeape before." Ranma said, knocking out the gate keeper.

"Use these to unlock the gates, and hurry!" Lissa said tossing Ranma the keys to the gate.

Ranma quickly unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Long time, no see, Primeape." Ranma said.

"Pig tail! So we fight once more! You did a number on all our forces in the forest when we followed Gurdurr, but I will not lose a second time." he said rushing at Ranma.

"Also, when I beat you, I want your guild master's name." Ranma said.

The rest of the team split up to pincer the other Feroxians. Twilight didnt get far when she noticed someone was watching her. She turned to see a man in full armor with a spear and shield.

"Hello there." he said.

"Uh...hi. How long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Oh… I got here along with everyone else. No surprise they'd even notice me, though." the man said.

"Oh, Kellam's here? I didn't even realize he came with us on the expedition." Frederick said.

"As usual." Kellam said. "But… I still am a shepherd, and I'm a Knight, so I have good defense. Just please let me help out with the fight." he said.

"Of course. That's why you came, right?" Weiss said.

"Perfect. I'll defend you guys with my last breath." Kellam said.

Kellam then moved with the group on the left and saw Ranma victorious.

"I used Hyoryu Korin Dan again. But now, I wanna know. Who is the guy leading all of you?" Ranma demanded.

"Fine. Our guildmaster is a legend among warriors. He is the undefeated warrior of battle. He is the former leader of the Dragon Troop of Dragnor. He is the Ultimate Aura Warrior. Lucario." Primeape said before passing out.

"Guess Lucario wants payback." Ranma said.

"If he does, we're in big trouble." Knuckles said. "I've seen him fight. He took down Machamp even when Machamp was on that Shadow Drug stuff without taking a single injury."

"And he can Mega Evolve." Hope said.

"Well, it's true he has the stone, but he rarely even uses it since he was already strong without the use of the stone." Twilight said.

"Well then, we should be careful." Chrom said as the commander fell. "Now will you let us pass?"

"Yes. You have proven your worth. You may go." The commander said.

Along the way, they met a villager named Donnell whose town was attacked by Bandits. They fended them off and Donnel got a hit in with his own sickle.

"You hero folk sure are strong. Well, you told me I was a good fighter, so let me join ya." Donnell said.

"Sure. There's always more room in the shepherds for those who want to become heroes." Chrom said.

"This time, we want answers, Marth." Jexi said.


	6. Two Fachions

After the battle outside of the fort, the group was then brought inside in order to meet with the ruler of said country.

"I wonder what this big time ruler looks like?" Lissa wondered.

"Being this is a war faring country, it's most likely a big strong and burly man with many muscles." Sir Robin thought aloud.

But to the group's surprise, a woman in red armor walked up to greet them.

"Or, it could be a woman who is in charge." Lucy said.

"Yes. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the trouble we gave you earlier and welcome you to Regna Ferox." she said to them.

"No apology necessary. So listen, we were wondering if we could…" Hope began.

"I know what you want to ask. I'm afraid I cannot give Ylisse any Feroxi Troops. I currently lack the authority to." Flavia said.

"But, aren't you the ruler of this country?" Alibaba asked.

"I'm one of the rulers. The other one who rules the west and I who rule the east. We've come together for a tournament in order to fight out who gets complete control. But the fight may be difficult. I have heard that they have contracted two fighters from Furious Fists to fight for them. They are said to be invincible together." Flavia explained.

"Well, how about we make a deal?" Jexi asked. "In addition to the shepherds, we'll supply two fighters from our team to fight for you. In return for the win, you supply the manpower we need. Sounds fair, right?"

"Indeed it does. Very well. The tournament begins in an hour. Have your two fighters ready by then." Flavia said.

"Okay Donnell, Time to shine. But first, Would you like to change your class with a Second Seal?" Chrom asked.

"A second seal? What's that?" Hope asked.

"Its an item like the Master Seal, but it allows you to change your class instead of upgrading it." Lissa explained.

"Yes I will. I wanna become a mercenary instead of a villager." Donnell said taking the item.

The item shined as Donnel's appearance changed. He now wore a suit of armor with a shield on his left shoulder and a sword in his left hand. He still wore the pot on his head, though.

"Okay. Now we just need to pick two people to fight for us." Hope said. "So, who's going into the arena to fight?"

"I wanna take a crack at it." Ranma said walking up. "If Furious Fists is involved, I wanna do my best to take on as many as possible before we meet Lucario." Ranma said.

"Okay. Now we just need one more to fight in the arena." Jexi said.

"I think I can handle it." Luffy said as he walked up. "Also, I just wanna have some fun while we're here." he grinned.

"Okay. Luffy and Ranma will be our two fighters out there in the tournament." Hope said. "Now, let's just hope for the best."

After an hour, the shepherds as well as Luffy and Ranma walked out into the ring with several Feroxi looking down on them.

"Seems like we have some stiff competition." Stahl said before a spanish guitar could be heard.

"That must be one of the fighters for Furious Fists." Ranma said as a cloak walked out into the field. He removed his cloak to reveal a bird creature with a wing like cape and feathers like a mask.

"Hawlucha?" Elfman said in surprise.

"That guy from Avia? He's the last one I expected here." Sanji said.

Out of the shadows came a second figure in a cloak. They too removed it, revealing a yellow mouse like creature in a luchador themed outfit.

"Is that...a Pikachu?" Nami asked looking out.

"It must be a cosplay Pikachu. I've heard about them. They don different outfits to express their personalities." Twilight said as Rarity could help but stare.

"It. Looks. So. ADORABLE!" Rarity said.

"Down in front!" shouted a spectator.

"Attention...people of the ring! I am Hawlucha and this young rodent is Pikachu Libre, my apprentice! We are fighters from Furious Fists! We fight now for kingdoms or victory, we fight for honor! Which is why it shall be our pleasure to defeat those two!" Hawlucha said to the crowd while pointing to Ranma and Luffy. The crowd cheered loudly after hearing him say this.

"You'll have to also contend with me first." said another voice, as "Marth" strode onto the arena with a bunch of Feroxi gladiators.

"Marth. So he did come here after all." Chrom said readying his sword. He Drew his falchion and entered a stance.

Marth then drew a similar Falchion, almost identical to Chrom's.

"Where did you get that?" Chrom asked before the two rushed at each other with both swords bared. They clashed again and again, the crowd getting even more elated than before.

"Master, are they… ignoring us?" Pikachu Libre asked.

"It appears so. But it is for good reason." Hawlucha said. "Those two fight for amazing honor. This we must respect. As for the other Shepherds..."

"Guess that's our cue, fellas!" Donnell said.

The shepherds quickly rushed into battle against the Feroxi gladiators as Luffy and Ranma headed for the two furious fists members.

"So, how about I take Hawlucha and you get Pikachu?" Ranma suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Besides, they both look pretty cool like that." Luffy said.

The two quickly split off to fight their selected opponents. Ranma began with a punch to Hawlucha, only for the bird to dodge it and give Ranma an uppercut.

"Young fighter, I know about your past fights, but your sloppy techniques will only lead to defeat." Hawlucha said.

"Oh yeah. Well try this on for size! Thunder Punch!" Ranma shouted with a downward punch, only for Hawlucha to grab his wrists and slam him into the ground. "Like I said before, sloppy." he replied.

Donnell saw the others hard at work as Luffy puched Pikachu Libre into the wall with just a punch with the little mouse getting back up. He move forward a bit when a gladiator caught him from behind and used a downward chop, but the strike was to no avail as the pot on Donnell's head protected him. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Donnell said slashing through the gladiator.

Luffy and Pikachu Libre kept going at it. "You're pretty cool." Luffy said.

"Same as you. But I shall defeat you for my sake of honor." Pikachu Libre said as he climbed onto a stone pillar. "Now, witness my amazing technique." he said leaping off and over Luffy. "Flying Press!" he shouted, pinning the rubber man into the ground. Luffy got up after that, since his body was made of rubber.

"Master, time for our combined attack!" Pikachu Libre said.

"I quite agree." Hawlucha said tossing Ranma at Luffy before flying over them with Pikachu Libre jumping into the air. "Flying Press times 2!" they shouted before plummeted onto the two lying on the ground.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt! Maybe I should help." Stahl said. He galloped over to the two and slashed at Hawlucha, who dodged it gracefully, but would end up hitting Pikachu Libre, knocking him out as he crashed into the wall.

"Hmm. That one still has a lot to learn. But nevertheless." Hawlucha said leaping into the air and landing on the horse Stahl was riding.

"End of the line, Trainee!" Hawlucha said before punching him off his horse and out of the ring. Hawlucha landed on the ground, but not before seeing Ranma still standing. "Hmm. You are a stubborn one. I like this in a fighter." he said.

"I mastered Pokemon moves, Beat gurdurr, and survived a mega evolved pokemon. I'm not about to lose to a Luchador rip-off!" Ranma shouted as a rainbow aura surrounded his fist. "This is something I came up with by mixing Fire, Ice and Thunder Punch. Let's see how well it does against you!" he shouted. "Here we go! Tri Punch!" Ranma shouted.

"Focus Punch!" Hawlucha called out. As the two tried to punch the other, Hawlucha's punch was dodged as Ranma's hit him in the chest. A mixture of fire, ice and lightning came from the impact, damaging Hawlucha a lot. When Ranma retracted the first, Hawlucha fell onto his back, defeated.

"It seems...the more honorable warrior has won this day." Hawlucha said before passing out.

The fight between Marth and Chrom was also over as Marth's falchion was knocked out of "his" hands.

"Do you yield?" Chrom said.

"Impressive. Just as I thought it would be." Marth said. "It's over, Regna Ferox is yours."

After the fight, Stahl was okay as he came up to the others. "Didnt think that thing could hit so hard. I still have a long way to go, Fredrick."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. It's not like you expected him to be weak or anything." Frederick said.

"Donnell, you were great out there! Youre coming a long way from a villager." Chrom said.

"Aw, it was nothing." Donnell said.

The heroes we're complementing Ranma on his win before Hawlucha and Pikachu Libre came to him. "We thank you for such an honorable match." Hawlucha said as they both bowed.

"Yes. Even though I never got to truly fight you." Pikachu Libre said.

"That was my fault. I wanted to help really badly." Stahl said.

"It is not your fault. You did what you felt was needed." Hawlucha said. "Now we return to our guild."

"Wait. What other guilds are out there besides yours?" Natsu asked.

"Dozens have formed after the unification made possible by the legendary hero. But some of the most prominent ones fight now are: Heaven's Garden, Ocean's Wrath, Ghost Party and Fairy Tale." Hawlucha said. "But these are just based on rumors."

"Wait, our guild is fighting?" Natsu asked.

"No. Tale with an l e at the end." Hawlucha said.

Suddenly, a soldier came running in. "My lord! Your barracks have been raided! Maribelle has been captured by Plegian forces!"

"No! We were so occupied with Marth, the plegians made a move on the barracks." Hope said.

"Now they've got an important figure, and the only one who was still at the Barracks was Ricken." Miriel said.

"Ricken?" Sir Robin asked.

"He's a mage like Mireil, but he's still too young and in training." Lissa said.

"These are their location, Queen Emmeryn request you get her back Immediately." the soldier said.

"We'll make it back as soon as we can." Chrom said before a large figure approached him.

"Well done, my boy. You've fought well." he said. "My name is Basilio. I was the leader of Phela Ferox before you won against my warriors. Now, I come to give you a little gift for your effort." he said as a young man came out behind him.

"This is Lon'qu. He's a Myrmidon and one of my most elite warriors. He was actually my champion till that soldier knocked him out last night." Basilio said.

"Nice to meet you." Lon'qu said.

"Now, he's not usually much for talking, but he's a pretty dependable warrior." Basilio said to the group.

"Shall we head out? Your queen is already with Gangrel now."Lon'qu said.

"Wait, he's coming with us?" Lissa said.

"Of course. This warrior is my gift to you on your victory." Basilio said.

"Well, Myrmidon's are strong fighters at any range. He'll make a very valuable asset to our group." Chrom said.

"Now let's move! Gangrel and Emmeryn are waiting!" Frederick said as the group moved out, but not before Ranma stopped. "And Hawlucha, when you return to your guild, tell your master I'm gonna be coming for him." he said as he ran out. 


	7. The Exalt and the King

The armies rushed on to the scene to see Emmeryn face down Gangrel, Beelzemon, and another woman.

"So, that's Emmeryn?" Beelzemon asked. "She's not that strong. But, guess a job's a job." Beelzemon said taking out a gun and holding it to Maribelle.

"Unhand me, you three-eyed wretch!" Maribelle said.

"You know, to a demon lord, that's actually a compliment." Beelzemon said. "But I'm not gonna kill you. Well, not yet anyway."

"Beelzemon!" Oga said as the others rushed to Emmeryn's side.

"Oh my god! You actually did follow me! I figured you'd have the guts to track me down!" Beelzemon said laughing.

"Gangrel, please. Release Maribelle and we won't risk a war." Chrom said.

"Sorry, but a war's gonna come either way." Gangrel said.

"So's a fight for the crown." Beelzemon grinned staring at Beel.

"But I'm willing to offer a trade. Emmeryn, the girl for the Fire Emblem, whaddya say?" Gangrel asked.

"Note if you say no, than this pretty little thing gets to experience her brains being blown out of her skull." Beelzemon said cocking the gun.

"Elwind!" shouted a voice. Beelzemon was then hit by a gust of wind and blown back, letting go of Maribelle.

"All right! Who's the stupid brat who did that?" Gangrel asked in anger. He then turned to see a boy in an outfit similar to Miriel.

"Ricken!" Maribelle said.

"Now's your chance! Run!" Ricken shouted as Maribelle ran to the heroes side.

"Damn. That caught me by surprise." Beelzemon said. "Must be losing my edge."

Ricken then ran over to the others with Beelzemon firing his shotguns, getting to Chrom safe.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Chrom scolded the boy.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do my part to protect the noble girl." Ricken said to them.

"He's right. You'd better thank him, Maribelle." Lissa said.

"I would if he had done his job better back in the barracks." Maribelle scolded him.

"Oh for the love off…" Jexi said before he noticed the Plegians charging.

"Sheesh, here we go again!" Hope said.

"All right. So let's start our little battle for the emblem." Gangrel said. "Aversa, Beelzemon, I wish for you two to join my forces on this one."

"I was already planning on it. I'm in." Beelzemon said staring at Oga. "Ready for battle?"

"No. Our forces outnumber theirs. They'll be dead in an instant." Aversa said.

"Aw, but that's no fun. I've been all hyped up on defeating that kid with my own two hands." Beelzemon said.

"Show no mercy! Witness the power of Plegia!" Gangrel said as the three left.

"Alright, here's the plan. Lissa, Maribelle, youre support. Anyone who's damaged severely, you heal them and pull back. Sumia, youre our fastest. I need you to go with a good hero and flank the heavier units before they get close. Jexi, I want you and your heroes to help out by attacking the right flank. " Chrom said.

"Right. Brook, you need to support Sumia in combat since you're nearly as fast." Jexi said.

"Would be my pleasure." Brook said.

"Virion, I need you to get up high and snipe anyone close to Lissa and Maribelle. Your objective is keeping them alive." Sir Robin said.

"And why is that a good Idea?" Natsu asked.

"They're our healers. We need them for treating the injured." Chrom said.

"Kellam, youre in front. Any guy that tries to get past you, turn em' back, or turn em' to one of our stronger forces." Sir Robin said.

"Donnel, Lon'qu, you two go behind Kellam and take out anyone trying to get past him. Sully and Stahl will lead the charge against them. Ricken and Mirel, youre heavy artillery. You fire the strong magic at anyone on the field who seems like a likely threat. Fredrick, go with Yosuke to take the leader out. Rise, you update us on everything that happens. Now, is everyone ready?"

They all shouted with a yes before going into the battle themselves. The groups fought fiercely against each other with Phlegians being the ones losing men.

"Guys, reinforcements are here. Erza, you think you can handle this?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Erza said. before she could go into battle herself, she saw a figure fly over head and began blasting away with golden orbs of power at the reinforcements.

"No way. Could that be?" Leopardmon said before the figure landed on the ground. It was a creature with golden armor with a blue tail and sharp claws.

"The Knight of Miracles, Magnamon." Dynasmon said.

"Good to see you all, and it seems I have incredible timing as usual." Magnamon said. "I was hunting for the Demon Lord hiding here when that army caught my attention."

"Beelzemon already left, but thanks for the help." Jexi said.

"It was my duty as a Royal Knight." Magnamon said. "But, it appears you all could use an extra hand."

"Much appreciated, now wipe em' all out!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It would be my pleasure." Magnamon said as he gathered energy in his hand. "Magna Pulse!" he shouted firing it over where the largest concentration of the army was. Once it hit the ground, it wiped out all of the enemy soldiers and left the heroes fighting uninjured.

"Holy saint Joan, you just took out the entire army!" Hope said.

"Yes, but that move always takes a lot out of me." Magnamon said gasping a bit. "I need to rest after using so much energy."

"Lets get back to the castle, we'll rest up there." Chrom said. But the future is still waiting…


	8. Forseers

Hope walked around the castle, looking for answers to what Marth said, when he suddenly appeared in front of him.

"There is no time to explain, but you must listen. Warriors from Valm have come to assassinate Emmeryn. You must prevent it." Marth said.

"And how would I do that?" Hope asked.

"Gather your heroes and the shepherds outside the castle. They need to know. I'll approach it through the rear. Also, if you know a good scapegoat, then now would be the time." Marth said.

"A scapegoat? Who would I be able to get to play the queen?" Hope thought. "Wait, I got it! Theres still one girl out there thats Royalty, and she happens to be our teammate." Hope said.

A few minutes later, Twilight was looking at herself in a princess dress. "Its nice, but why am I wearing this again?" she asked Hope.

"It's a long story.. but…" Hope said as he heard fighting.

"Hope, you were right! How in the heck did you know the Valmese were coming?" Chrom said.

"Valmese? What's going on here?" Twilight asked.

"We're under attack." Hope said as he bounded out into the fray.

"If we're under attack, why am I...wait, I'm the bait?!" she shouted as Hope disappeared from sight.

Pinke rushed down the corner with her Party Cannon Arm and ran straight into a new face. "Hey, mystery guy! Are you a thief? You look it." Pinkie said.

"Thief? Why on earth would you say that?" he asked her.

"Cause you're bag seems to have royal treasure inside of it." Pinkie pointed out.

"Okay, you got me. Name's Gaius, Pink. I came under the guise of an assassin so I could make a fortune by robbing the royal family blind." Gaius said.

"Well, that's not very nice. If you wanna steal things, how about working for us? Sir Robin says Thieves are the stealthiest stealers around. You'd fit in nicely with the shepherds." Pinkie said.

"Hmm. An enticing offer. I'll accept if you can convince the royal family to pardon me for past crimes. And you gotta sweeten the deal." Gaius said.

"I'll try. Okay, lets go, new- whoops!" Pinkie said slipping and spilling a ton of sweets out of her hair.

"Are those…" Gaius said licking his lips at the sweets. "Looks like I found a new treasure trove."

"Uh, Is this what you meant by sweetening the deal?"

"Yes. I happen to have a very large sweet tooth." Gaius said collecting the sweets.

"Nice to make people smile, even on accident!" Pinkie said glowing and ponying up. "Ooh, floaty!"

"Okay, we'll talk about that later." Gaius said staring at her. "But first, we gotta do something about that." he said pointing to a small lizard like creature with baggy yellow skin and holding it up.

"Looks like the jig is up." it said as it began running.

"Oh no you dont! No Scraggy's getting away from me!" Pinkie said, taking off.

"Well, better join the others in here." Gaius said running to the main battle. He drew his sword and cut down enemies close to Jexi. "Thanks. Don't know who you are, but it's much appreciated." Jexi said.

"Pink got me into this. Blame her and her sweets." Gaius said.

"Okay. No clue what any of that's suppose to mean." Jexi said.

Back in the castle, Pinkie kept chasing the Scraggy till she finally caught it. "Ha! Got ya little guy!" she shouted.

The Scraggy then began to laugh. "Sucker! I was just a distraction. Right now, Boss Scrafty and all my friends must have the queen by now." Scraggy said.

"Run! That queens a body double!" shouted a voice as they saw several Scraggy run by with a Scrafty following.

"Where are you morons going? We could probably still make a killing by selling her!" Scrafty said pointing to the bound and gagged Twilight.

"How did Twilight end up in that?" Pinkie asked. "Oh, wait, this was Hope's plan. Well, I'm not going to let him get away." Pinkie said running at Scrafty who then started running with Twilight. Pinkie fired her Party cannon arm, which was powered up with her magic, slamming the Scrafty against the wall.

"Urgh. Well, my guilds gonna be sad when we come home penniless." Scrafty said. "Fall back boys!" he shouted as he and the Scraggy ran.

"The next time Hope has a plan, remind me to ask him what it is first." Twilight said as she removed the gag while Pinkie untied her. Twilight then got a palm out, and with her magic, changed it into a staff.

"I need a name for this…. how about the Twilight Staff? Sounds good." Twilight said.

The two joined up with Gaius as he fended off more assassins with the others and Marth.

"Hey, Gaius! Get acquainted with the others yet?" Pinkie called out.

"Yeah. Did you run off those thieves who you were chasing after?" Gaius asked.

"Yep! And wait, that Marth's a girl?" Pinkie asked pointing to the girl with Marth's mask.

"Yeah, I dont really get it either, but she predicted this would happen." Hope said before getting smacked by Twilight.

"Next time, keep your bright ideas to yourself." Twilight said. "I almost got kidnapped by Scrafty and some Scraggy."

"Sorry. But she told me too. Besides, It was the only way Emmeryn could get away from this whole thing." Hope said. "You did get rid of all of them right?"

"They're still coming!" A guard said.

"Oh great, any other surprises?" Hope said before some beast leaped over the castle walls. The monster appeared rabbit like in appearance.

"A giant rabbit?!" Jexi said before the beast took on a humanoid form. It was now a girl with floppy ears.

"Not a rabbit. A Taguel." Chrom said.

"Her name is Panne, and she's not your enemy." Marth said.

"Well this just keeps getting weirder. You here to help?" Natsu asked.

"While I have no obligation to help your kingdom, I don't think these assassins will let me live now that they've seen me." Panne said.

"Yeah, look at them. They look like they've seen a ghost." Zoro said as the assassins began to back away.

"Probably familiar with the carnage my people have been known to do." Panne said changing into her beast form.

"I uh… dont suppose you'd let one of us ride you to the commander? That would actually feel pretty awkward." Pit said.

Panne just growled as she chased down the assassins.

"I guess that's a no. But I can see him." Hope said as the commander was beginning to panic over losing many of his assassins.

"No, this was supposed to be easy! I, Validar, never make mistakes!" he said as the heroes began to surround him. "Stay back! I can still fight!" he threatened.

"I think surrender would be your only option." Sir Robin said.

"You? Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" Validar said.

"Truth? What are you talking about?" Sir Robin asked.

"He's just spewing nonsense. I got him." Vaike said as he rushed toward him with his axe in hand. One clean blow, and Validar was out before he could even react.

"No... This is...all...wrong... How could...you have known the plan.."Validar said. He then lost consciousness.

At another part of the castle, Emmeryn was safe, and Gaius and Panne were in tow with the others.

"I must thank you, thief, for fighting with us. You too, Taguel." Emmeryn said.

"Well, it was no problem. I just happened to be in the area and thought you all could use the help." Gaius lied.

"You say that because Pinkie is a walking candy store."

"What? I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Gaius said, digging through Pinkie's hair.

"Youre a worse Liar than me, and before I met you, I was the world's worst liar." Usopp said.

"Alright. Listen, I'll keep with you guys as long as I'm supplied. As long as that a fact, my services are yours." Gaius said.

"And I suppose I can stay around with you for a little while." Panne said. "I dont trust man-spawn for hunting my kind, but the one with the yellow skin has a heart of pure gold and respects what my species has gone through. It is because of her I shall stay."

'Score one for the Element of Kindness. We got one more for the shepherds." Rainbow said.

"Make that two, Blue." Gaius said. "Youre forgetting me."

"What are you talking about? I got you to join." Pinkie said.

"Oh, and uh, Sparkle? Pink here did some sorta shape shifting act when she...paid me for my services." Gaius said.

"She ponied up because she made you happy." Twilight said. "It's been happening more often now."

"Yeah." Hope said.

"Good work on your strategy, Blue Lantern, but now this place isn't safe. We'll need to move out first thing tomorrow morning." Chrom said.

"I recommend the East Palace before we move back to Regna Ferox." Lon'qu said. "Its the least likely place to be targeted right now."

"For a man with few words, he is surprisingly full of ideas." Pit said. 


	9. Incursion and Blazer

After the night of the assassination attempt, the group decided to move off to the East Palace.

"Philia's knights are guarding the border, so we should be okay." Frederick said. "After all, she is the captain of our knights back home."

"Ugh, my feet hurt. you and the other Horsemen are lucky you dont get to walk." Vaike said.

"Just enjoy the travel." Jexi said with a smile.

"Plegian soldiers, dead ahead!" Sumia said. "And it looks like their fighting someone."

"So, you think you have what it takes to take the inferno!" shouted a voice.

"I know that voice. Could it be?" Jexi said excitedly as he ran ahead. He looked ahead to see a man with red hair styled like flames and fire themed clothes fighting the soldiers.

"Blazer! What are you doing here?" Jexi shouted.

"Jexi? Hey, why are you here?" Blazer shouted back.

"That's one of your brothers?" Hope said.

"Yeah. We may now be related by blood, but we grew up together when we had no family to turn to." Jexi said.

"Say, I see you got some good friends. Nice. So, wanna get in on this brawl?" Blazer asked as Jexi rushed in.

"So, youre bros, huh? Time to die!" the commander said.

"Bad mistake. You do not wanna get me mad." Blazer grinned as his hair started moving like fire as he got into a pose.

"Ultimate Color Firestorm!" Blazer shouted as he launched flames from his fists, showering the soldiers in a sea of fire.

"He's a color fighter! Bring in the guild members!" the commander said.

Soon, out came two creatures dressed in white robes. One was red and fat while the other was blue and skinny. "We are going to be your demise. I am Throh, a master of the art of Judo." the red one said.

"And I am Sawk, a master in the art of Karate." the blue one said.

"And we shall finish the both of you!" they both said at the same time.

"They're from Furious Fists. Let me take this one." Ranma said.

"Sorry, pipsqueak. But this is a matter between brothers." Blazer said.

"Been awhile since I fought along side you, bro. How longs it been? About five years now?" Jexi asked.

"Good. You still remember. Now, let's see if you've actually gotten any better." Blazer said as the two took a stance.

The two brother teams started fighting as the Shepherds charged the Plegians. Luffy knocked out one close to him as a woman with red hair on a pegasus appeared behind him.

"Cool, another Pegasus Knight!" Luffy shouted.

"Cordelia!" Sumia shouted.

"Good, I am still ahead. Thank the gods… Chrom! More forces are coming from the rear! You must finish this quickly!" Cordelia shouted to him.

"Wait, if Cordelia's here…. no, they've already got past the border?" Chrom said.

"You can thank the two martial arts fighters for that." Cordelia said pointing to Throh and Sawk. "They weakened my sisters with their moves and left them to fight Beelzemon all alone. They told me to go ahead and warn you, but I can still hear their screams…" Cordelia said.

"That bastard!" Oga said.

Luffy then went over to Cordelia. "I know what it's like to lose family. But as long as you have friends, you're never alone in this world." Luffy said. "Besides, there are two brothers fighting to avenge them right now. After this, come with us. I dont think your captain would have it any other way."

"Very well. Not like there are going to be any troops waiting for me at the border anyway." Cordelia said.

With Jexi and Blazer, the two continued to hold their own against Throh and Sawk without breaking a sweat.

"Wow. You've definitely gotten better at fighting since last time." Blazer said as he dodged Sawks fast moves.

"Thanks, here's a little something I learned after we split off." Jexi said grabbing Throhs arm. "Ultimate Color Catapult!" he shouted flinging the judo fighter into a large boulder.

"Brother!" Sawk said.

"I'm not done yet!" Jexi said as he rushed at Throh. "Ultimate Color Barrage!" he shouted showering the judo master in a barrage of punches. When he was finished, Throh was collapsed onto the ground.

"Guess you two are done." Blazer said. "Then I better not keep you waiting." he added before grabbing Sawks face. "Ultimate Color Flame Grip!" Blazer shouted as Sawk was engulfed in flames. He then let go of the charred and unconscious Sawk as he fell to the ground.

Cordelia charged the commander. "This is for my sisters!" she said piercing him as he fell into the canyon.

"Okay, now let's keep moving and not stop until we reach the palace." Chrom said.

"Great. Have fun with that." Blazer said as he began to walk off.

"You're leaving already?" Jexi asked.

"Sorry, but I'm on a training trip right now." Blazer said. "If you see Grav or Umbra, tell them I said hey."

"Wait! Please fire warrior, escort me back. From what Cordelia told me, my country needs protecting. I'll entrust the Fire Emblem to Chrom while I help." Emmeryn said as she gave the artifact to Chrom.

"Fine. This is really cutting into my trip though." Blazer said.

They saw the two walk off as Jexi smiled. "He hasn't changed a bit." Jexi said as Hope approached him.

"You've got one good brother. I think I see a little of Ace in him." Hope said.

"Really? I never really noticed." Jexi said.


	10. The Grimearl

A few days after Emmeryn returned to Ylisse, she was captured and was ordered to be executed by Gangrel back at Plegia. Chrom, fearing this was his fault, charged with the others there.

"Ah. It's good to finally be in a place that I'm familiar with." Alibaba said. He was tasked with scouting ahead for any dangers, since they were in a desert region.

"Still, It's weird we haven't seen any forces. Are they all back for the execution?" Alibaba thought to himself. He then came across a lone man traversing across the desert sands. He was also seen running after a girl in strange clothing.

"Hey! Are you two some sort of item or what?" Alibaba asked them.

"Item? You mean girl and Gregor? No item are we." the man said.

"Not another one! This is just the worst! Why cant anyone just leave me alone?" the girl said.

"Why? What makes you so special?" Alibaba asked her. Then troops appeared from the sands.

"There they are! Capture them for Grima!" a soldier said.

"Ah, great. These guys again. Why can't they leave a nice Manakete like me alone?" she said aloud.

"What in the heck is a Manakete?" Alibaba said.

"They humans who can turn into dragons." Gregor said.

"WHAT?!" Alibaba asked. "Well, I suppose I gotta do something."

"Yeah! Hand her over to me!" shouted a voice as something small jumped off a soldier's horse. Revealed was a small panda like creature with a leaf in its mouth. "Now, hand her over and I won't have to use force." he threatened before getting into a crane pose.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the girl shouted as the held up a stone. A flash of light suddenly enveloped her and where she was next, in her place stood a light green dragon. The creature looked shocked by her appearance before fainting from said shock. "Big...scary dragon." he said.

"Well, thats something you dont see everyday." Alibaba said.

"Now you see why girl valuable?" Gregor asked him. "Gregor hear these People worth great amount so when I find girl, I try catching her and selling her to nearby country." he said.

"Well yeah. I'd run too if I knew I was going to be sold." Alibaba said. "Look, I'll make sure you get double what she's worth if you fight with us."

"No, is not point I am trying to make. Girl needs protection, so you and Gregor protect her." Gregor said.

"I see. But after this, I want both of you to join the shepherds. You and her can be safe with them." Alibaba said.

"You… really mean it?" The girl said who was back to normal.

"Sure do. Hey, what's your name, by the way?" Alibaba asked.

"It's Nowi. I'll accept your offer, just protect me from these guys." Nowi said as the soldiers began advancing on them.

Alibaba manifested his sword and fended them off until the others arrived.

"Alibaba, youre alright! We saw this dragon where you were and…. oh my god, is that a Manakete?" Twilight asked.

"You knew about these things?" Alibaba said.

"Yeah. It's a pretty interesting species. I've really gotten into studying them after our encounter with Drake." Twilight said.

"Okay, good to know. Guys, this is Nowi and Gregor, and they wanna join the shepherds." Alibaba said.

"She would make a strong ally. As for the merc, he's hired." Chrom said looking over the two.

"Great. Gregor accepts job as shepherd." Gregor said.

"And I'll be glad to join as long as it keeps me away from those soldiers." Nowi said.

"They're called the Grimleal. They are supporters of the dragon Grima." Sir Robin said.

"Grima?" Hope asked. "Who's Grima?"

"Oh, we haven't told you yet. You see, Ylisse and Plegia both support dragons, we serve Naga while Plegia serve Grima."

"So this war is more about religion than actual power." Jexi said.

"And they were planning to sacrifice me to Grima since I can technically turn into a dragon." Nowi said.

"Well, glad we're here to help you than." Gray said. Juvia then got a little upset.

"She's too young for him!" Juvia shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to take your boyfriend." Nowi said.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Gray said quickly.

"Wanna focus, people?" Stahl said referring to the soldiers.

The units went at it, swords on swords, axes on axes, spears on spears and fists on fists until the last of them were fought off.

"Grima...forgive us." the commander said before passing out.

Ranma then went over to the Pancham and gave him a Wake-Up Slap. "Hey. Where your guild located?"

Pancham opened his eyes to see Ranma's face. Pancham grew angry and gave him an uppercut before going into the crane stance.

"So, we finally meet. Ranma Saotome, my number one rival." Pancham said.

"You? My rival? Youre barely even an inch tall." Ranma said.

"Doesn't matter. I have sworn an oath to myself to personally defeat you." Pancham said. "Now I'm gonna fight you hard!" he said.

In seconds, Pancham was down. "Okay, that was just humiliating. Now tell me where your guild is." Ranma said.

"Ha! I'll never talk! You'll have to kill me before you get me to talk!" Pancham said.

"Hey, remember me?" Nowi said.

"Scary dragon lady! And she's already in her hideous dragon form." Pancham said with Nowi scowling at him.

"I'm not even there yet. But if you dont tell us where your guild is in three seconds…" Nowi started.

"Don't hurt me! Look, our guild is a traveling dojo which is currently located in Plegia. We've actually been contracted by the king to provide protection while the execution goes on. I would have gone, but they keep saying I'm just a kid." Pancham said.

"Well, join us at Fairy Tail. You'll be more than that there." Natsu said.

"I'm not joining you losers!" Pancham said. "But...I can't just keep going on my own. What if you just escort me back to my guild and then we'll talk."

"Okay. Now let's go! We have an exalt to save!" Chrom said. 


	11. Emmeryn and Lucario

The execution stand, where Emmeryn waits.

"Dear subjects, today is the end of Ylisse's queen and the start of our conquest in the name of the great Grima." Gangrel began. "Soldiers, people! Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered as Gangrel said this. "Then let the execution…"

Oga jumped out of nowhere and punched the executioner in the face, Ranma following him.

"Beelzemon! Get out here! I'm ready to fight!" Oga shouted.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when you'd show up." Beelzemon said as they saw him jump down from a tower. "And here I thought today couldn't get any better." he grinned.

"Lucario! Show yourself!"

Ranma saw a large shadow and looked up to see a floating dojo with Lucario standing at its doors. "Who are you to demand a challenge of me?" Lucario asked.

"The one who Conquered pugilis. Now come down here!" Ranma said.

" I have no reason to face you, weakling." Lucario said. "However, if there is one who uses Cosmo in your group, then that will be my opponent."

"You mean me?" Seiya asked walking up.

"Indeed. I have heard rumors of its power and significance. I wish to see if it is stronger than aura or weaker than it." Lucario said jumping down to the ground.

"I'm not running, nor hiding from you. Bring it!" Seiya said.

"Very well. Extremespeed!" Lucario shouted, speeding up to Seiya's face, catching him off guard. "Force Palm!" Lucario added, placing his palm on Seiya's chest as a strong force sent the warrior crashing through the wall.

"Is that your best?" Lucario said before seeing seiya getting back up.

"I'm a lot more durable than you think. Pegasus Comet Fist!" Seiya shouted dashing into Lucario and punching him in the face.

"Such power…is a waste on me." Lucario said as Seiya could feel something was off.

"Your power has risen. I get it… with every hit you take, the stronger your attacks become." Seiya said.

"Yes. This is the power of Aura!" Lucario shouted before using Force Palm again, Seiya felt a lot of pain from this, making him cough up blood before crashing into the wall once more.

"Pathetic. What more does cosmo have to offer than.." Lucario said before seeing Seiya explode in a gold pillar of light.

"Oh,boy. I know what's up next." Luffy said as he saw Seiya in the gold cloth of Sagittarius.

"I need to end this fast or else he's going to kill me." Seiya said. He then dashed to Lucario and got behind him.

"Pegasus Rolling Crush!" Seiya said pulling Lucario into a spinning piledriver. Lucario's aura couldn't take it, and exploded like fire inside him.

"My aura...has never increased to such an amount before." Lucario said. "Looks like it's time...I finally used it. Blade!" he shouted as Blade dropped down from the dojo.

"I have it right here." Blade said giving Lucario his mega stone before turning his stealth around to reveal a smaller stone.

"You know what makes Mega Evolution the strongest? When the user of the stone finds his fated partner." Lucario said.

"Beyond Evolution! Mega Evolve!" the two shouted as Blade touched the smaller stone.

An orb surrounded Lucario before shattering, revealing longer ear things behind him as well as longer lower fur. Lucario let out a fearsome roar after this. Seiya shook as he felt the overwhelming power coming from Lucario.

"Now you face true strength! Aura Sphere!" Lucario shouted as an orb of pure aura was shot at Seiya. He barely held on as Lucario looked down on him. "I've seen all I need to know." Lucario said reverting to normal as he began to walk away. Seiya tried to reach to him before passing out.

"Cosmo is not as impressive as I had thought it would be." Lucario said leaping back to the dojo with Blade.

"No… I'm not… done yet." Seiya said as he lost consciousness.

"So, this is Lucario's power." Ranma said looking at him as the dojo began to move away.

As the battle raged on, a blonde was seeing the conflict all while fighting Plegians with an axe.

"Such strength.. and even a saint was no match for him." the blond man said. "I'd better go and revive him."

The blonde moved to Seiya's position and took out a stave. "Let me help you." he said as the stave began to glow. Seiya then opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh, thanks. Who are you?"

"My name is Libra, a war monk. I came to free the exalt from the execution. But I did not expect a saint like you to lose to someone of such strength." Libra said.

"He's incredible, and yet my Cosmo was no match for him. I thank a woman like you for.."

"I'm a man." Libra said.

"Huh? Oh, I can see how it can be confusing, with the hair and all." Seiya said.

"Quite all right. So, you are with Chrom? Allow me to join you. As for that creature, what power can match it?" Libra asked.

"Aura and Cosmo are both divine in nature. What we need to defeat him is something a little more.." Seiya started looking at Hiei. "..demonic."

Back with Oga, he continued to dodge Beelzemon's gun fire. "Come on kid. If ya don't stay still, I can't kill ya!" Beelzemon said.

"The whole point is me dodging you!" Oga said.

"Then dodge this! Double Impact!" He shouted firing both guns at the same time hitting Oga in both his arms. "Ha! Finally hit ya!" Beelzemon said. "Nice work, Berenjena." he said to his guns. "So, still think this is gonna be easy?" Beelzemon asked.

Meanwhile, at the front lines, the heroes fought against the plegian forces. Along the way, they saw a Dark Mage not even hitting them.

"What's the point in any of this? So we kill Ylissians today, they'll just kill some of us tomorrow. Such a pain." she said.

"That girls talking a lot like Pandora. I wonder if she can be on our side?" Pit said.

"Well, maybe we should talk with her and try to persuade her." Sir Robin suggested.

"I'll do it. We both have darkness in us." Robin said. She then walked up to the Dark Mage.

"What do you want? Here to kill me now?" the dark mage said in despair.

"There's darkness in you. And I know darkness. Why dont you fight for your side?" Robin asked.

"Whatever. My name is Tharja, not like you care though." she said.

"I do, so do you consider rebelling against Gangrel?" Robin asked.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side." Tharja said.

"Well, joining the shepherds and fighting against him ought to be rebellious enough." Robin smiled.

"You accept me. Maybe you do really have darkness like me. I guess I'll help out. After all…" Tharja said blasting a soldier with Nosterafu. "...betrayal is the way of darkness."

Robin smiled as the two rejoined the battle against Gangrel's forces.

"What? One of ours just turned? Damn her!" Beelzemon said. "Ugh! This is starting to turn into a slaughter fest." Beelzemon said. "Guess I'm just gonna have to hurry up with the execution." Beelzemon said aiming his gun at Emmeryn.

"Demon Lord. I do not wish to die by your hand. No, but I will sacrifice myself to better my home land." Emmeryn said.

"Really? Then let me give you a hand." Beelzemon said pulling out a dagger and handing it to her. "Just stab yourself in the heart and we'll leave them alone." Beelzemon said.

"Beelzemon! What are you doing? I need her to trade the Fire Emblem! Gangrel said."

"That look on her face. She's determined to die for her people. If she wants to give herself in exchange to the kingdom, who am I to say no." Beelzemon said.

Emmeryn then stabbed herself, no side too late to stop it.

"Emmeryn!" Chrom said as Beelzemon kneeled down beside her and felt for a pulse. "Sorry kid. The queens dead." he said.

"You'll pay for this, Gangrel!" Chrom shouted.

"Beelzemon! How could you give her that knife?!" Gangrel said grabbing the demon lord before being slapped away. "Just because we're in a contract doesn't mean I'm yours to command." Beelzemon said before picking up the queen and handing her off to Chrom. "Its better if she were buried in her home country." he said.

"We gotta go! Wyvern riders are coming from the east!" Frederick shouted as Chrom dried his tears and began following while carrying the queen's body. 


	12. Ranma vs Lucario

It had been a few days after the battle with Gangrel's forces. The army was running and looking for an escape route. Then, as it began to rain, Lucario was there with blade.

"I have no use for the saint, but I cannot let you pass this border." Lucario said.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Ranma said stepping up before hiei stopped him.

"Not so fast. I will fight him." Hiei said before seeing Lucario turn his back to Hiei. "Sorry, but I will not fight a fight that will break my guild's rules." Lucario said.

"And what rule is that?" Jexi said.

"Our guilds rule: we will only fight against people who use their own bodies and fists and feet. Never one who uses a weapon in battle." Pancham said. "It's our guild's most sacred rule."

"Pancham. Why are you here and not back at the guild?" Lucario asked.

"I'm sorry master. I wanted to get strong again so...I snuck off. Please forgive me." Pancham said bowing.

"Hmm." Lucario said as he looked at the group. "I cannot let you pass, but I will shelter you." Lucario said.

"Really?" Jexi asked.

"You returned a valued member of our guild. Please. Accept our hospitality." Blade said. "Consider it thanks for the fight we had long ago." Blade said to Kirito.

In the guild, many a familiar face was seen. Breloom and Primeape were sparring, and Gurdurr was there too, but he looked different.

"Gurdurr? What happened to you?" Ranma said.

"I evolved. It's Conkeldurr now." he said wielding too large concrete blocks in his hands. "Its nice to see you again, girly boy!" he said with a hardy laugh.

"We will stay until tomorrow, then one of us has to fight Lucario to get past him." Hope said as they sat down.

"Hey, Pancham's back!" shouted some voices as they saw smaller fighting types approach Pancham. Among them were Machop, Mienfoo, Tyrogue, Timburr and Scraggy.

"So, did you do it? Did you beat the great Ranma?" Mienfoo asked.

"Of course. It was so easy." Pancham lied.

"Liar." Most of the heroes said.

"All right! Dinner is now served!" shouted Sawk and Throh as they brought in large amounts of food and placed them on the tables. The guild members rushed to the tables and began eating wildly.

At the stage, a girl was dancing, and it was not Morgiana. Aladdin did his usual thing whenever he met a girl, and she blushed at the sight of it.

"Ah, see your friends taking a liking to Olivia." a Machoke said to Alibaba.

"Oh! Olivia's here? She's Regna Ferox's most valued treasure!" Basilio said.

"Yeah. We picked her up when she was running from those zombie things you guys call Risen." the Machoke said.

"Glad she's safe. Hey, kid! Give her some space and let her come over here!" Basilio said. Aladdin stopped and Olivia came over.

"Dancers invigorate fighters on the battlefield. I dont suppose…" Sir Robin said.

"She's yours. We were only sheltering her until we found some city we could drop her off in." Lucario said.

"I… hope I'm not a burden. All I can do is dance.. and I wasn't that good, if I'm being honest." Olivia said.

"Okay guys. To get outta here, we need to fight lucario, but even Seiya couldn't take him. Ranma is out of the question considering even a doped Pokemon couldn't take him out, and Hiei cant do it because he uses a sword." Hope said. "Wait, where is Ranma?"

"I think I saw him head to the Training Hall with Conkeldurr." Natsu said.

"Well, tell him Yusuke's fighting him." Hope said.

In the training hall, the two sat as they watched some fighting types fight. "So, Pancham decided to come and fight ya, huh?" Conkeldurr asked. "I figured he would do that. Kids been that way for a while."

"Yeah. I noticed." Ranma said as Jexi walked in. "Hey, guys. Yusuke's fighting tomorrow. We figured his Spirit powers might have a chance against Lucario's aura." Jexi said before leaving. "That's not gonna win. It doesn't matter what powers he got, Lucario's gonna overwhelm him." Conkeldurr said to Ranma.

"Well, make me stronger than." Ranma said. "I don't care what they say. I wanna beat Lucario myself."

"Ha! There's that spirit! Now, there's only one way you'll have a chance at beating Lucario, you'll have to master aura in the span of a night." COnkeldurr said.

"Let's do it." Ranma said.

The next day, it was still raining as a Plegian force fought the shepherds. Lucario waited for his opponent, as Yusuke and Ranma came up together.

"Hmm." Lucario said closing his eyes as he sensed something. "Something has changed within you, champion of Pugulis." Lucario said.

"You'll just have to see. I know Yusuke was gonna fight, but you mind if I help him?" Ranma said.

"No! I will only fight one. And the first one I will fight...is you." Lucario said pointing to Ranma. "If I were to fight the spirit user, I might be too weak to go all out against you after." Lucario said.

"Then let's do this." Ranma said.

(Cue song: Street Fighter IV Gouken theme)

The two started out at opposite sides of the field. The two quickly rushed at each other as both performed Force Palm on the other, forcing them back.

"I see. So that is what I sensed. You've become in tune with your aura." Lucario said. "And in one night. Not many people can do that in that amount of time."

"Yeah. I didn't have much choice. If I'm gonna become strong, I need stronger opponents. You're the undefeated warrior, so let's see if that changes after today." Ranma said.

Lucario Mega Evolved and the two warriors clashed at their full strength. Each not giving an inch as they fought against the other.

After a while, both were breathing heavily gazing down at the other.

"I must admit, you are the first to ever push me this far. Even if you don't win, you have won my respect. But...we must see this through to the end!" Lucario said as he gathered energy into his hands.

"My most powerful attack! Metsu Aura Storm!" Lucario shouted as he leapt into the air and began firing the attack before seeing Ranma gather energy into his hands.

"Aura Sphere!" he shouted, firing the sphere at the attack, both attacks cancelling each other out, catching both in the explosion. Both just stood there, motionless as the wind blew.

(end song)

"Hmm. My congratulations, child. It's not everyday, that someone with a large winning streak...falls." Lucario said smiling as he fell to the ground backwards.

"Look! It's over!" Natsu said as their fight was won. Ranma turned to the others and said nothing. Only pointed his finger to the sky, like fairy tail always did.

The other members of the Furious Fists guild watched the fight all the way to the end and were surprised by the results, except for Conkeldurr.

"You did good, kid. Not everyday you see someone you train surpass you like that." he said as he returned to the dojo.

As the companies fled, Chrom was lamenting.

"I cant belive Emm fell like that. And I was Powerless to do anything. Now I have Ylisse to rule and it is my fault alone." Chrom said.

Hope then came up to him, "I suppose even after our missions complete here will we have to see you through this. Lots of us were powerless too, but just because she's dead, doesn't mean we don't have anything left to fight for."

"We'll take down Gangrel and help you with anything else after that. After all, even if you lose, you need to pick yourself up and get back at it stronger than ever." Jexi said.

"You can count on us to help you, sire." Frederick said.

"Yeah, I would have been killed if it weren't for you." Nowi added.

"You even have my trust, man-spawn. You all were great enough to accept me as an ally." Panne said.

"And dont forget us heroes. You need us too." Luffy said.

"And every Lord needs one Guardian Angel." Pit said.

"And a little magic to heat things up." Natsu said.

"I'll risk my gears and servos to protect you like Jexi to the end." Megaman said.

"And we Royal Knights are always risking our lives to save the worlds. It's our duty to protect this kingdom of yours." Leopardmon said.

"Then we ride to meet Gangrel and Beelzemon at the field of battle, and all of us shall be victorious!" Chrom said.

"Indeed." said a voice as Lucario approached Chrom. "I have absolved our contract with Phelgia and want to establish one with Ylisse."

"Then let's go." Chrom said as they walked of to meet their people in battle. 


	13. The Mad King

The heroes and Shepherds walked up onto the field of battle, checking their weapons, morale, and overall force. They were prepped for it all. As they stepped onto the field they saw Gangrel and Beelzemon in front.

"Gangrel! Were gonna send you to hell where you belong!" Chrom shouted.

"Ha! Like you actually think you could kill me. I have an army and a demon lord on my side." Gangrel laughed.

"Really? It looks like what Emmeryn did made them go nuts. Your entire force is in disarray!" Seiya said.

"He's right. They haven't been acting right since the broad killed herself." Beelzemon said.

"So what? I'm here to get your lives on my feet dead." Gangrel said pulling out a Levin sword.

"Then come claim them." Chrom said, all of the others drawing their weapons. For a minute, everyone stood still.

"Winter has come." Sir Robin said. "With the winter comes death before the rebirth."

"Heh. Ain't that the truth. Well, guess now's a good a time as any." Beelzemon said. "You ready for round 2, baby boy!"

"I thought you'd never ask." Oga said.

"Charge!" both sides shouted as the armies engaged each other in combat.

"Remember, our goal is to slay Beelzemon and Gangrel!" Sir Robin reminded the army.

The forces clashed with everything they had, not one Shepherd falling. The Plegians were in fear of Tharja the most, since she was formerly on their side.

As for Oga, he and Beelzemon clashed wildly as blow for blow was being traded off.

"So, I've been curious about something. You could have done anything with Emmeryn, why did you give her body back to us?" Oga shouted.

"It may be hard for you to believe, but I've seen that look in her eyes before. She wanted to die for the ones she cares about, I just gave her a way to do just that. That's all." Beelzemon said.

"Well, good on you. But, youre still a demon. I still gotta kill you." Oga smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Guess it's time I got serious." Beelzemon said fusing his two guns together. On his right arm appeared a large cannon like weapon. "This is something I've been saving for a long time." he smiled as the cannon opened and began to load power. "The power of this weapon can destroy anything in its way. You won't be able to survive it either once it fires. Corona Blaster!" he shouted as the cannon fired.

Oga barely dodged before seeing the destruction left by the cannon, a large mountain and a part of the castle had been completely wiped out.

"Id better get serious too." Oga said pulling out a milk bottle.

"Huh? It's a little early for the baby's feeding time, don't ya think?" Beelzemon asked.

Oga then began drinking the milk right before Beelzemon's eyes. "Seriously? You're drinking right from the bottle?!"

"This is Zebul feast. It's going to be the thing, that defeats you." Oga smiled tossing the empty bottle. He then got more symbols on his arms and was infused with green energy.

"Now all the skills I've got are taken to the next level." Oga said.

"You talk big, but let's see you back that up." Beelzemon said charging the cannon once more.

"Zebul Emblem!" Oga shouted firing three emblems at Beelzemon this time. They surrounded him and started glowing.

"Crap!" Beelzemon said taking to the air before they detonated. "Damn. Kids more tough than I thought. Wait, what's wrong with him?"

Oga stood there surrounded in green energy, then sprouted wings and had Beels hair and pacifier.

"Is he trying to look creepier, because it's working." he said looking at Oga.

"Nope." Ichigo said. "It just means youre done for, take a look."

Thousands upon thousands of emblems formed a wall on two sides.

"Damn. This isn't good." Beelzemon said. He just smiled as Oga was about to detonate them. "Well done, brat. I never thought you'd get me like this." he said.

But then, something unexpected happened, the emblems vanished. Ichigo and Beelzemon where surprised by this before looking at Oga, seeing he was turned to stone.

"What the? I didn't do that." Beelzemon said.

"No. I did." said a voice as he turned to see Majora. "Just following my orders, demon lord."

"You saved me? But it's over, I lost. Now just let me die with honor." Beelzemon said.

"Afraid not. Lord Lucemon was very specific when he said I must protect the other surviving demon lord. He still needs you for the final phase of his master plan."

"Master plan?" Beelzemon asked. "Forget it. If there's one thing I got, its dignity." Beelzemon said.

"I'm afraid that has no matter in this case. I've been ordered to eliminate anyone seeking to kill the other surviving demon lord." Majora said.

"But why? Why do you need to protect him?" Ichigo shouted.

"Its Lord Lucemon's will. That's why." Majora said before vanishing.

"That damn bastard. Can't even let me fight my own battles in peace." Beelzemon said. "Well then…"

He then pointed his shot guns to himself and fired, surprised that no shot came out. "Damn it!"he shouted trying to fire again with no shots firing.

"Why can't I die?" he cried out. "I don't wanna live like this, dammit!"

Majora was about to teleport Beelzemon away before someone grabbed him, preventing him from doing so.

"What?" Majora asked.

"Ichigo, Take the shot! Hurry, while I have him!" Oga said, free from his stone.

"No way! How did you escape the petrification?" Majora asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Oga said.

Ichigo then walked up to Beelzemon. "You sure you want me doing this?"

"He beat me, and I gotta die. Besides, not like a demon like me gets a happy ending, right?" Beelzemon asked. "Just make sure those knights get me on a team like yours. Take the shot, kid."

"Beelzemon. You have a good soul. Are you sure, this is how you wanna go?" Ichigo asked.

"Ain't got time to tell ya, so do it." Beelzemon said.

Ichigo decapitated Beelzemon's head, Majora too late to stop it.

"My one sin...I was never strong enough to protect the ones I care about. Maybe in death...they'll be safer from big threats like us." Beelzemon smiled as he faded away.

Gankoomon then walked up to the orb of light. "A demon lord, showing remorse for his past deeds and willing to give his own life. This requires something special." Gankoomon said as he glowed with a rainbow aura.

"Amazing. He's really gonna do that." Jesmon said.

"Do what?" Applejack said.

"He's gonna reconfigure Beelzemon, into a new royal knight." Jesmon said.

The light shined bright as Beelzemon rematerialized but now donned shining armor and his guns now white.

"Beelzemon, you have touched the hearts of the knights. I now name thee, the Knight of Sacrifice." Gankoomon said.

"Thanks. Now, allow me to return the favor." Beelzemon said taking his guns and shooting down two risen behind Gankoomon.

"Guess I'm a Knight now huh? Well, then I guess it's my duty to slay some evil guys right?" he said pointing a gun at Majora.

"Damn. I need to go. But one final part. You cannot stop us with purifying a demon lord." Majora said.

"Quite right." said a voice as Oga turned to see Lucemon himself. "Just because Beelzemon is isn't a demon lord anymore, doesn't mean you've stopped my plans." he grinned before smashing Oga into the ground, knocking him out immediately.

Gangrel stared at this, then looked back at his army. They were in fear, and were getting destroyed. He was fighting against Seyia and broke down.

"No. This is impossible! With the entire military might of Plegia, and the power of a Demon Lord, how hard is it, To take the lives, of some measly warriors?" Gangrel said.

"Aw. Seems someone isn't experiencing a good day." Lucemon said approaching him. "You failed because you lacked commitment to your cause. You couldn't even bother to kill the woman yourself." he added as Gangrel stared at him with fear.

"Now die. Paradise Lost." Lucemon said aiming his hand at Gangrel, firing a blast from his hands, completely destroying the mad king. "Such a pitiful excuse for a human." Lucemon said. "Heroes! Its nice to see all of you once more."

"You. You're the guy from the factory. You're the one we saw when the demon lords were released." Gray said.

"Quite right. I am Lucemon, the demon lord of pride and de facto leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords." Lucemon introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you, and goodbye!" Jexi said runing at him.

"Jexi, no!" Hope said as Lucemon grabbed Jexi's arm and slammed him into the ground, pinning him down.

"Sorry child, but with the other demon lords gone, I can't afford to kick the bucket just yet. Not when my master plan is already underway." Lucemon said.

"Urk… so, powerful." Jexi said.

"Did you expect anything else? You can't beat me. When I'm done, this pitiful universe will fade to nothing, leaving a grand new one to take its place." Lucemon said. "Before I take my leave, I'll let you all know you can't defeat me. And royal knights, just realize...I'm going to bring him back." Lucemon said, shocking a lot of the royal knights before vanishing.

"We won, but this victory feels shallow." Chrom said.

"Plegia has surrendered, but we cant exactly track Lucemon wherever we go." Hope said.

"And who is he trying to bring back?" Hiei wondered.

"I have an idea on who it is. He wants to revive the original demon lord." Kentaurosmon said arriving.

Before anyone could ask, Sumia appeared and ruined the moment.

"Looks like we better give them some room. I know love when I see it." Rarity said as the heroes went out of the room.

"So, what do you mean original demon lord?" Hope asked.

"Allow me to tell the story." Alphamon said. "In the beginnings of the worlds, there was a being created to contain the sins of all of them. His name was Ogudomon. He would absorb the sins of all worlds so they could remain happy. But, the sins corrupted him. He began waging war across all worlds, even going as far as destroying them. It was then that the Royal Knights intervened. Our founder, along with the thirteen original knights rushed to fight him. Eventually we won, but Imperialdramon gave his life in the process. Before Ogudomon could die, he split his soul into seven parts, thus creating the Seven Great Demon Lords. We fought them in an attempt to prevent any chance of his revival. Eventually, we sealed them up on seven different worlds. We thought all would be safe. We were wrong. Somehow, Gospel formed and Majora revived, all for their resurrection."

"Jeez. Now that five are done for and one of em's a knight, where do you suppose the world he is on is?" Hope asked

"There are two things required for Ogudomon's revival. A world with a lot of bloodshed and two Demon Lords." Kentaurosmon said.

"I know of only one place. Earthrealm." Hope said. "Just reccently, Shao Kahn was destroyed, leading to a fallen elder god's resurrection and a full on war."

"If that is true, Lucemon would have an endless supply of souls to use for the revival." Gankoomon said.

"We'll go to Earthrealm when the time comes. For now…" Jexi said. "... I think a wedding is in order."

"Chrom and Sumia are getting Married?!" Lucy said.

"Yep. You seriously didn't notice the signs?" Hope asked.

"Well, we've been pretty busy with all this war and guilds crap." Lucy said.

"And they aren't the only ones. Donnel & Panne, Lissa and Lon'qu, Vaike and Cordelia, Miriel and Gregor, Maribelle and Libra, Virion and Olivia, Frederick and Nowi, Sully and Kellam, they're all getting into it. We've missed out on their support conversations and now their weddings are all happening at once." Jexi said.

"Holy crap, thats a lot of planning to do." Hope said.

"Well, we all have to bare with it, I suppose." Jexi said.

A few days later, a grand wedding was held in the kingdom as the mentioned couples were each married one after the other. Their kids, soon arriving after, were all in good display. That was, until Valm began the invasion.

Meanwhile, in a dark cave on the same world, Lucemon was walking about as Majora followed. "Sir, should we make way to Earthrealm?"

"Actually, I feel there are more souls here than on that world. Its perfect for the ritual." Lucemon grinned.

"But, we don't have enough demon lords." Majora said.

"Not yet, anyway." Lucemon said grabbing Majora. "What...what are you doing?"

"I'm making a new demon lord of course." he grinned as Majora could be heard screaming. 


	14. The Seacomers and Umbra

It wasn't long after Plegia rebirth that Valm made their move. A few months had passed after the battle in Plegia, the heroes and the shepherds had gotten word of a battle beginning soon. When the Heroes reunited with the shepherds, they noticed some of them looked different.

"We used master seals to promote our ranks." Chrom said.

"We can see that. After leaving this world for two months." Jexi said. Chrom was about to say something before Hope stopped him. "Time moves a lot differently on other worlds. Two months to us is two years for you." he said.

"Regardless, look at the results. I am now a Great Lord, skilled in the use of my swords and spears." Chrom said in full shiny body armor.

"I finally got my wish and became a War Cleric." Lissa said proudly

"I am now a Grandmaster." Sir Robin said.

"Gregor and I both became Heroes, since we're both the mercenary class."Donnell said.

"Youre looking at the new and improved Vaike, now a Warrior." Vaike bragged.

"I became a great knight, Just like Fredrick. Sully went the other way and became a Paladin." Stahl said.

"I'm now a Sorcerer and Miriel has become a Sage, as has Ricken." Tharja said.

"I got a big moment and got myself a role as a General." Kellam said.

"I'm now a Falcon Knight as is Cordelia." Sumia said.

"I became an assassin while Lon'qu became a swordmaster." Gaius said.

"Of course I had to go with Valkyrie and Virion became a sniper." Maribelle said.

"And Olivia? What's she?"

"She's still a dancer, but she's gotten a lot more confident with her moves." Chrom said.

"As for Libra, Frederick, Nowi and Panne, they still remained the same classes as you last saw them." Sir Robin said.

"Yep! We're just fine the way we are." Nowi said.

"Anyway, time for an update. Lucemon has joined up with Valm, and has kicked down the door to an invasion. Virion took us to the border to see what he's got planned." Chrom said.

"Lucemon? So, he's doing the ceremony here." Jexi said.

"I guess Earthrealm was a bit too messy for him." Hope said.

"Or, he could have sensed the right amount of souls required here." Kentaurosmon said. "Either way, we must deal with him immediately."

"Roseanne has Valmese ships docking at its docks. We need to go there immediately and defend the people there." Chrom said.

"A loyal guardian of mine will be waiting on the battlefield, and she has already requested joining our ranks." Virion said. "As for what her class is, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Then let's get down to business!" Jexi said as the rest cheered.

The groups marched forward as they headed for Roseanne.

"So, whatever happened to that guild Lucario was leading?" Ranma asked Chrom.

"They situated themselves here in Ylisse as a permanent location. They now work as protectors for our country." Sir Robin said.

"I can see the beach up ahead, and there's the girl you mentioned." Twilight said. "Wait, what in the wide world of Equestria is she riding?"

The heroes approached the new face, who was another red hair with sea-like armor.

"Ah, there you are, Cherche. This is the woman I was telling you about." Virion said.

"Is she riding a Wyvern?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't be a Wyvern rider if I didn't have one." Cherche said. "Her names Minerva, by the way."

Minerva looked at Happy, Carla and Pantherlily. "Uh, nice...wyvern. We're not snacks. We're friends." Happy said.

"Calm yourself, Exceed. Minerva isn't hungry for you, she's hungry for action. She and I haven't ridden for a cause in a while." Chereche said.

"Then let's get to it. Since you, Cordelia and Sumia are our flyers, you can take to the skies and survey the damage done so far." Miriel said.

"Panne and Nowi are the big guns. Let's see Valms face when they realize a Taguel and a Manakete are on our side." Hope said.

"We'll cover the rear and support you guys as always, but dont stop us if we gotta fight." Lissa said. As they move forward, the saw the Valmese pillaging the village of anything of value within it.

"Time to see those new skills in action." Jexi said as the new and Improved shepherds charged.

Sir Robin took out a new tome and charged something up. "Thoron!" He shouted as a large beam of lightning pierced right through a portion of the Valmese army. He then drew the Levin Sword taken from Gangrel and sliced through another third.

"Hey, that Levin Sword and the tomes go good together." Hope said. "Maybe he can wield both at once or something."

"I can." Sir Robin said as he took out his Levin sword and cut down any stragglers.

The battle progressed smoothly, all of the heroes playing to their strengths and winning. Then, they saw a man with dark hair batting a Pokemon.

"Umbra! Is that you?" Jexi asked.

"Jexi? Well, this is a quaint surprise. I was just on a stroll when this hooligan decided to attack me out of nowhere." he said.

"That's no ordinary pokemon, he's from the Guild that's stationed here." Chrom said.

"Ah yes. One of the famous pokemon guilds." Umbra said. "I've read about them a lot. But sadly, I must end this fight." Umbra said as the heroes noticed his shadow beginning to move, grabbing the other pokemon's shadow, holding it in place.

"Ever since we are born, we are bound to our shadows like companions. That is the way I fight: exploiting that one weakness. That...is a power of the Darkness Style of Ultimate Color Fighting." Umbra said. "Ultimate Color Dark Sphere." Umbra said as his shadow became a sphere around the pokemon. The sphere moved for a bit before it stopped. Then it opened, the opponent had a scared expression on its face as it was put down.

"Wow, it's like when Moria uses his powers." Luffy said.

"But this guy takes it to a whole new level." Hope said. "He actually showed his opponent fear."

"Kishishishi! Well then, that makes him my rival!" said a voice as Moria was behind Umbra.

"Speak of the devil. Guess he's with Flux, to." Zoro said.

"Yes. He got me out of Marineford before an attempted execution on my life. Now I work with him as a Universal Villain!" Moria said.

"So, Flux is still causing trouble? Such amazing new info." Umbra said.

"Well, get ready to die!" Moria said before something over shadowed him. He turned to see a shadow like monster towering over him. "Sorry, but you lost the moment you decided to pick a fight with me." Umbra said as the creature devoured Moria. It then faded back into Umbra's shadow. "Don't worry. He's not dead, just trapped inside the depths of the Shadow World." Umbra said.

The last of the soldiers were finished off, but the heroes looked upon the village, now in shambles.

"Damn, and this was a Feroxi outpost too. Without ships, we have no hope of going to Valm personally." Chrom said.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Plegia has naval Power, too. Now that we have control over the country." Tharja said.

"I dont suppose Aversa will spare any? She's the new leader." Virion said.

"I doubt it, considering we were kind of responsible for the collapse of their kingdoms in the first place." Jexi said.

"Well, we can at least try. To Plegia it is." Sir Robin said. 


	15. The Girl from the Future

At the meeting site of Aversa, the companies were treated to a surprise.

"Validar? But… youre dead!" Chrom said.

"Yes, I was, but now I'm not. I've been revived for a much greater purpose." Validar said.

"And who's that with you? His robes look a little… familiar." Jexi said.

The figure removed his hood to a familiar face. "Does this answer your question?" an identical copy of Sir Robin said. "My name is Grima, a pleasure to meet you all." he said.

"Holy… they look identical!" Hope said.

"Indeed. You see, the one you call Robin and I have a great history together, one he will soon relearn." Grima grinned.

"Getting to the point, I've made your deal." Aversa said. "Plegia will provide 800 warships and 200 transports. In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

"Really? We thought you'd be against it...considering what happened." Natsu said.

"No matter, we got what we need." Gajeel said as the others moved away.

Later in the night, Validar tried to corrupt Sir Robin by shifting his allegiance, but to no avail. After that, Risen attacked them without warning.

"Whoa, these guys are acting way more intelligent this time!" Frederick said.

"I know. It's like their brains are awake." Hope said.

"We need to fight them off. Everyone in positions!" Chrom said.

The armies engaged without a moment's notice, Risen even tougher to beat Yosuke cut down a few when he was suddenly surrounded by crows.

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" said a voice within.

"Henry?" Tharja asked as a young dark mage appeared from the shadows.

"You know this whack job?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes. He's a dark mage of Plegia like me." Tharja told him.

"I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!" Henry said.

"We know that! What are you doing here anyway?" Chrom said.

"Well, I was getting bored and I saw this fight and decided to join in." Henry said. "I think having two Plegian assets would be good, Birds of a feather and all."

"He's right. Plegia offered no soldiers at all. We need any man we can get our hands on. Youre in luck Henry, we'll let you into our company, where you can fight as many battles as you please." Chrom said.

"Nice! I think the leaders up on that bridge over there. Youre gonna need a good flyer to catch it off guard." Henry said.

"Uh, guys. We got more problems." Sumia said pointing overhead as several warriors with weapons began to head into the fight.

"They must be pillagers." Stahl said.

"And take a look at their color. They're glowing orange for some reason." Cordelia said.

"Uh, Hope. You might wanna look at this." Jexi said pointing to a tied up Flux and the Orange Lantern.

"So that's where that thing ended up. And they just robbed all the forts blind and ran. No worries there." Hope said getting a tracking dart on one of them.

The fight was soon taken to the leader as the rest of the enemy troops fled.

"That's all of them. Wait.." Hope said as an assassin came from behind.

"Die, Ylissean scum!" he shouted. Before he could hit Chrom, Marth came from nowhere and blocked the attack, getting rid of her mask and striking the assassin down.

"Are you alright, father?" she asked.

"Uh, what? Wait, then that would make you… Lucina?" Chrom said looking her over. He looked into her eyes to see the same brand in her eyes as he did. "It really is you."

"I cant believe this is our daughter." Sumia said.

"Wait, then that means she's from the future?" Pit said.

"Yes. Ten years into the future. Its is during that time, the dark dragon Grima and the First Beast of Sin, Ogudomon wreak havoc across it and across the worlds, destroying anything in their way." Lucina said.

"You came back…. to stop them and change the past." Jexi said.

"That's not all. With your inclusion in the Plegian war and the marriages of Panne and Nowi, two more color fighters were born along with Yarne and Nah. They are known as Feral and Kiri Wang. I was brought to the future along the soldiers that make up the shepherds in the future. A dragon of blue and steel was able to help with that." Lucina said.

"Dialga." Jexi said. "We'll thank him later. Did any of the other kids in the future come back with you?"

"I'm afraid we got separated when we arrived. I have no idea where any of them are." Lucina said.

"Regardless, I think we just got a new Shepherd alongside Henry." Hope said. "You aren't going to stop this alone. After all, you helped us so far, we should help you in return."

"I thank you. Now, I've been traveling for a while. I've learned where a comrade of mine, Owain, is located." Lucina said.

"And wherever he is, we'll find those bandits with the Orange Lantern. I'll be dead by the time it ever is used for evil again." Hope said.

"Their camp isn't too far from here. We can be there in a short while." Lucina said.

The next day, the bandits were seen robbing a village. The others arrived just in time to see a eccentric young man hold back his…. hand.

"Calm yourself, my sword hand! For we shall still win the day and save the young woman held hostage." he said.

"I'm a guy, idiot!" Flux shouted.

"Nevertheless, we shall still best this horde." he said going back into battle.

"Well, he's certainly colorful. Who's he a son too?" Lissa asked.

"His son to you, Lissa." Lucina said.

"What? That weirdo's my kid?" Lissa said.

"Ah, I know that voice! It's mother!" Owain said retreating.

"Huh?" Flux said looking up to see the shepherds. "Thank god. I'm saved! Kill these guys and set me free!" he shouted.

"Asking for help from us again, Flux? You really need to take a look around once in awhile." Jexi said.

"You! Look, in a normal circumstance, I'd kill you. But these guys are planning on cooking me for dinner if you don't do something." Flux said.

"How did they even get the lantern?" Hope asked.

"Well, that's a very funny story. After I looted Mundus, I noticed the lantern was causing an infighting with my soldiers, so I did the heroic thing: chucked it out the trash chute." Flux said.

"You threw a lantern out like trash?!" Hope shouted.

"It doesn't end there. After my looting on Hyrule, I ran into that stupid alien guy. He stole something valuable of mine and refuses to give it back till I give him back the lantern. Luckily, the tracking chip was still on it so I followed it here. I thought it would be easy, until these guys caught me and tied it up." Flux said.

"Such a misdeed! How I loathe the very thought of rescuing you!" Owain said.

"Are you sure this guy's not a Shakespearean actor that hit his head?" Lucy asked.

"Nope. He's definitely Lissa's son." Lucina said.

"Hey, I hate to spoil the mode, but could one of you save me before I become dinner?" Flux asked.

"Mine, Mine! It's all mine!" The commander said holding the lantern.

"I am not yours. If anything, all of you are mine since I'll rule all of the world's." Flux said.

"He won't. He never will." Lucina whispered to the heroes.

"Dont have to see the future to know that. Let's get em'!" Jexi said.

The companies and Owain engaged the corrupted bandits.

"Such amazing abilities! I have heard of heroes coming to the aid of my mother, but to see your swordsmanship, Erza Scarlet and Roronoa Zoro, it is truly a sight to behold." Owain said.

"Okay, now he's getting on my nerves." Zoro said cutting down a couple of the bandits.

Gaius quickly moved back to Flux as he fought a few bandits. "Cut me free and I'll give you anything you want." Flux said to Gaius.

"If you got any candy, then no deal whatsoever." Gaius said.

"I got a chocolate bar in my back pocket if that interests you." Flux said.

"Oh, for the…" Jexi said as he cut Flux loose and punched him in the face.

"That… was a cheap shot." Flux said.

"Hey, you'd do the same thing and you know it." Jexi said.

"Okay, fair enough." Flux said taking out a gun and firing at the bandits. "No one takes me hostage and lives!" he shouted.

Owain faced down the bandit leader. "Now for this miscreant. Lion's…. Ballad!" Owain said slicing through the bandit as he dropped the lantern when Owain's sword was sheathed.

"He did not just rip off my Lion's Song technique!" Zoro said.

Flux soon saw his chance and scooped up the lantern. "Thanks a lot, suckers!" he shouted as he ran off.

"Coward!" Owain said. He then turned back to the others. "Well, my compatriots! I believe it is time we joined forces and fought against the darkest of beings." Owain said.

"I like this guy! Lissa, you are one good mother." Luffy said.

"Oh, but mother was more to me than that." Owain said holding his brand up. "This brand of hers always never surfaced, causing my sword hand never to be still. When it appeared on my hand, Mother was proud it wasn't a burden to her any longer. This brand shows that no matter what, our family is linked."

"Owain never wanted the future of ours to come to pass, but yet here we are." Lucina said.

"Lucina, there is still time, until then, you and I must join our father and mother in glorious conquest of Valm until the moment of our future comes. Then, and only then, shall our fate be changed." Owain said.

"I agree. His swordsmanship is very impressive. He'll make a welcome addition to the shepherd indeed." Sir Robin said.

"Oh, wait, Owain, before we set sail, do you know of those two color fighters who came back?" Jexi asked.

"Indeed. They are said to be in Valm. We were barely able to cross through time with the Risen on our trail." Owain said. "Feral should possibly be with Yarne at the moment, and Kira is with Cynthia."

"We'll meet the other kids when we make it to Valm. Time to set sail." Chrom said. 


	16. The Voyage of a Lifetime

The teams had set sail and were grateful to have Lucina and Owain along for the ride.

"So, you two haven't told us yet what styles these two color fighters do." Hope said.

"Feral is amazing with the Beast Style, an animal class and Kiri is good with the Nunchuck style, item class." Owain said. "Feral's fighting style is similar to this champion I heard of called Udyr, and he channels the spirits of four consecutive beasts. Feral is no different, as he uses the same spirits as Udyr, Bear, Turtle, Tiger, and Phoenix."

"Wow. That actually sounds pretty cool." Natsu said.

"So, you're sure we'll find him with Yarne then?" Lucina asked.

"The time paradox allowed Feral to phase into Existence the moment Yarne crossed with us. The same goes for Kiri." Owain said.

"Well then, we should keep an eye out for them and.."

"Enemy ships off the starboard side!" Sir Robin said.

"Oh great. Does this thing have any cannons?" Usopp asked.

"Who needs em' when you got artillery like this?" Franky said aiming his left arm at a ship. "Weapons Left!" he shouted firing a cannon ball from his hand. It hit a ship and blew up with tremendous force.

"Oh yeah! I'm feeling SUPER this week." Franky said posing.

Another ship was faster, and troops boarded.

"We're being boarded! Get ready to fight!" Chrom shouted.

The battle began on the ship as Valmese came with Pegasus riders and even more ships.

"They have Pegasus knights too? What is with that country?" Gray said.

"Virion, take them out." chrom said.

"Watch closely, as you shall see my sniping prowess." Virion said loading an arrow onto his bow. He fired it and took out three knights with one hit.

"That was amazing! I never even seen the best Archers do that!" Lucina said.

"Naturally, I am the best there is." Virion said.

Suddenly the sea began turn harsh as the ships rocked back and forth.

"Looks like the sea's starting to turn against us." Sir Robin said.

"Uh, not exactly. Remember when I said Juvia had a thing about other girls?" Hope said.

"I'm not doing this." Juvia said to Hope.

"Maybe you should ask him." Usopp said pointing to a large shadow underneath the waves. It surfaced to reveal a whale like creature with two fins.

"Kyogre?" Nami said.

"Insolent land dwellers! As the leader of Ocean's Wrath, I decree all of you drown in the sea!" he shouted as the waves got rougher.

"Nami! Let's use this to our advantage and navigate through this while Kyogre takes out the Valmese for us!" Hope said.

"But won't he turn his attention to us after he finishes the Valmese?" Usopp asked.

"We'll be long gone before he even notices." Hope said as the crew began to navigate the ship through the harsh waves.

They docked at the edge of Valm and continued on from there. Along the way, they met Olivia's son, Inigo, who was defending a rebel village from the attacking forces.

"Oh, Lucina! And with Owain no less. I'm pleased you two have come to my aid." Inigo said.

"And we brought someone you've been looking for." Lucina said pointing to Olivia.

"Mother." Inigo said.

"Are you.. really my son?" Olivia said.

"He bears a resemblance to Virion a lot, what with impressing that maiden with five kills." Sir Robin said.

"Yes, I am your son, mother." Inigo said with tears in his eyes. "Now I'd love to join you, but we have business here first."

"You dont even have to ask us to help. We just reunited you both, it's the least we can do." Chrom said.

"I also have a comrade helping me as well." Inigo said.

"Tomahawk slicer!" Shouted a voice as several troops were cut down. Appearing before them was a robot with an indian headdress and a tomahawk for a hand.

"One of Wily's robot masters. You got it to help us?"

"Wily? Nah. I'm with my own team." Tomahawk man said.

"Spectra force?" Hope asked.

"Who the heck is that? I'm talking about Team Colonel." Tomahawk man said.

"Team Colonel? I've heard of them. They formed after a robot of the same name left Flux with three other bots." Kentaurosmon said.

"Yep. Colonel was designed to lead Flux's armies before he saw him for what he really was. He left that day with me, ToadMan and NumberMan." Tomahawk man said. "Say Mega, you got my weapon data yet?"

"Silver Tomahawk acquired." Mega Man said scanning him.

"Good job. Besides, I saved your silver hedgehog back in Avia, you owe me one, got it?" Tomahawk man said.

"I never thanked you for that. Now let's give these guys a lesson." Silver said.

The army was defeated in speedy fashion, Inigo only getting three kills.

"Well, I cant say I'm surprised, considering your reputations. But, I still found my mother. And to prove I'm really her son…" Inigo said holding his ring up.

"That's my ring." Olivia said. "I..I'm so glad youre alright."

"I even live up to your reputation as a dancer, even though I still am the class of a mercenary." Inigo said.

"Well now, It seems pairing me up with Olivia has developed quite the young man." Virion said.

"Speaking of which, Brady shouldn't be too far ahead." Inigo said.

"Oh. And who's his parent?" Maribelle asked.

"Yours." Inigo said.

"Yeah and the rest of my team should be there as well." Tomahawk man said.

"Let's get going, then. We have a lot of ground to cover." Chrom said.


	17. Smoldering Resistance

The group continued through the vast country known as Valm. It is on the sea shore that they were met by Valmese resistance. The town they recently been to was also besieged, and they were able to defend it, recruiting Maribelle's son, Brady. It was also there they had met with Team Colonel. A large robot with a cape and a beam sword approached Jexi.

"So, you are the famous hero I have heard about. I am Colonel. A pleasure to meet you." he said. "This is Toad Man and NumberMan." he said pointing to a robot that was very frog like and one with a glass dome with blinking lights.

"Nice to see the heroes again. Ribbit Ribbit." Toad Man said.

"Indeed. The odds of meeting them again were a very slim margin." Number Man said.

"You already know two of our newest members." Colonel said pointing to Knight Man and Shadow Man.

"Scanning new members. Toad, Number and Knight. Rain Flush, Number Dice and Knight Crusher acquired." Mega Man said.

"And I think ya know me already from Lucina." Brady said.

"Hard to belive youre Maribelle's kid, what with the way you act and all." Chrom said.

"He is without a doubt the son of Maribelle." Lucina said.

"He told me all the things I put into him. Even though he acts like this, he still is my son, and a Priest no less." Maribelle said.

"Glad you finally accept me, ma." Brady said. "You guys are heading to Valm Harbor, right? Mind if I come with? Ya could always use an extra healer."

"Of course. You are more than welcome to travel with us." Chrom said.

"And we would like to travel with you for a bit. It would be an honor to see the great hero in action." Colonel said.

The heroes along with the shepherds continued onward till they reached the next town where a battle was already underway as a lone swordmaster was taking on the soldiers of Valm.

"That's Say'ri, and she's with the resistance here." Lucina said.

"She's also the princess of a small country here in Valm." Sir Robin said.

"I'll go help her." Hiei said rushing to take on the soldiers approaching her.

He slashed through them so quickly that the soldiers didnt even notice, and fell all at once.

"Thank you, Hiei of the Jagan Eye." Say'ri said with a short bow.

"Its nothing. Just focus on battle." Hiei said.

The companies attacked with all they had and completely overcame the opposing forces.

"That was too easy. The more we stay with you, the more easier the battles become." Vaike said to the heroes.

"Now for the main reason we saved Say'ri. She knows how to unite her people. By freeing the connection to Naga, Lady Tiki, from the Valmese, we might be able to turn the tides in this war." Lucina said.

"Kjelle shouldn't be too far from that location. We need the daughter of Sully by our side." Inigo said.

"Yeah. I heard she got into some trouble with a guy who cheats in duels. She always did have that rebellious spirit her mother has." Brady said.

"Then let's get Tiki and turn this conflict around." Chrom said. 


	18. Naga's Voice

The journey to Tiki's location began without a moment's notice, and along the way, they heard of a band of Bandits posing as Chrom. They even recruited Cynthia, daughter of Sumia, to their side.

"She's that dumb to believe those bandits were Chrom?" Nami asked.

"Well, she's not exactly bright." Lucina said.

"We'd better get her outta trouble before she kills herself." Brady said.

The heroes made it to the bandit's location and began slashing through each individual bandit in their path. They then saw Cynthia fighting a girl with Nunchucks.

"Is that… Kiri Wang?" Hope asked.

"Our eyes cant deceive that style of fighting." Brady said as each chuck slammed a bandit into a wall. "The way her style works is that she channels her power into those chucks and releasing that power all at once with each hit."

Kiri still needed help, so Naruto came to her aid. Cynthia then stopped.

"Wait, if that ninja's here, then…. oh my gosh! Does this mean I've been fighting for the wrong side?" she asked.

"That's what i've been trying to tell you! Geez youre stubborn!" Kiri said.

"Then I suppose I best be fighting the right side." Cynthia said turning her anger to the bandits.

"Kiri Wang, right? Names Naruto Uzumaki, and we sorta made you and Feral by coming here." Naruto said.

"I know who you are. All of you are legends back in the future." Kiri said. "Feral and I always wanted to join you, but when the events occurred, you were already dead."

"Well thats depressing." Hope said.

"Yes. I learned all I can about color fighting from the Grand Master himself." Kiri said. "Here's one of my techniques. Ultimate Color Chuck Spiral!" she shouted spinning with her chucks making a large tornado.

"Whoa! She is so in!" Hope said.

"Actually, I'll think about your offer when I reunite with Feral and rejoin with the Grand Master in this time." Kiri said.

"Well, if that's how you wanna play it." Hope said as they got back into the fight.

Soon the dust had settled at Cynthia and Kiri had joined up with the large group. After that, they continued to move onward.

They soon came within sight of Kjelle's location, as she was fighting a whole army of Cassius's forces by herself.

"You lying scoundrel! I will never forgive you for going back on your word!" Kjelle shouted.

"Wait! You need reinforcements! And you need help from your mom, no less!" Sully shouted as she rode into battle alongside her daughter.

"Mom? I cant belive it… you all came!" Kjelle said as the forces engaged the enemy.

"These scoundrels must pay for their deceit! You and I are the same in dueling, Kjelle." Owain said.

"And I can't stand swordsmen who don't respect something as sacred as a duel." Zoro said.

"If you insult her master one more time, none of you will live to see tomorrow!" Erza said.

"Like I care! Come at me and prove you know your stuff!" Cassius said.

The armies charged with Kjelle and broke through. Zoro and Erza took the front, blasting the troops guarding Cassius with their techniques. Cassius was stunned that his troops were taken out so quickly.

"So, you wanna surrender or do ya wanna be next?" Zoro threatened.

"Urk…" Cassius had only that to utter before being cut down by Owain.

"My sword hand does not wait for reply as it cuts down the enemy leader." Owain said.

"You are a real weirdo sometimes." Zoro said as the forces converged.

"I gotta say, I make a real damn good mom if youre this strong." Sully said to Kjelle.

"Thanks. I look forward to serving alongside all of you." Kjelle said

After Kjelle had joined up with their forces, the large army soon arrived to the tree where Tiki was said to dwell within.

"Looks like Valm beat us here. One of their generals, Cervantes, is waiting for us." Chrom said.

"And they aren't alone. A member of the Guild known as Heaven's Garden is with them." Sir Robin said pointing to a creature with a spiky shell and a rodent like appearance.

"I think that's a Chesnaught." Twilight said.

"Possibly. That guild is involved when something related to plants comes up." Chrom said.

"Hey, Chesnaught! Are you with the Valmese?" Natsu shouted.

"No! I was hired by Lady Tiki to protect this tree!" Chesnaught shouted back.

"Well we're here to ask for her help and awaken her, so let's work together!" Hope said.

"Forget it! I only let people in on my lady's say so!" Chesnaught shouted.

"We'll have to show that guy we are worthy to see her." Chrom said.

"Come, spiders! I will show you the meaning of fear!" Cervantes said.

The forces engaged, Chesnaught looking onwards on the battle as he guarded the tree. He looked to the right to see Fluttershy climbing up and sitting down next to him. "You aren't fighting?" he asked.

"I'm… not much of a fighter. I'd rather be up here with you, where it's safe. Your description says you will defend your friends even if it means being killed." Fluttershy said.

"Correct. I will do anything to protect my guildmates as well as nature in general. That's why Heaven's Garden was formed, to protect all plant life." Chesnaught said.

"We aren't planning on killing Tiki. We want her help to assemble the power of The fire emblem to seal Grima away and prevent destruction." Fluttershy said.

"I see. Hmm. How about I just let you in to talk with her?" he suggested.

"That would be nice. I have the emblem because people expect me not to have it anyway." Fluttershy said. "Thank you so much."

Because of the equal kindness shared between the two, Fluttershy transformed and flew up to the top where Tiki rested.

"Excuse me? Miss Tiki. I've come to ask you something." Fluttershy said.

"You want to activate the emblem, correct?" Tiki asked as she got up.

"Yes, we only have one of the five gems, and… I know Say'ri has one and you do too. That just leaves the final two, then the Awakening will begin." Fluttershy said.

"I see. So that's what this is all about. Alas, you wasted your time. The location of the other two gems are lost to me." Tiki said.

"Actually, I had one." Basilio said getting to the top. "But it was lost long before my lifetime." he explained.

"How did you get past Chesnaught?" Tiki asked.

"It wasn't easy. Big guys like a spiky shielded giant. I just climbed as best as I could to avoid his spikes. He's probably climbing after me right now." Basilio said.

"Lady Tiki! I…. oh, youre awake!" Chesnaught said finally reaching the top. "I apologize. He slipped right past me."

"Chesnaught, your task was to guard me until these heroes arrived. That task is now over and done with." Tiki said.

"Of course. I apologize for my hostility earlier. As a favor, I'll request Master Venusaur to send you reinforcements." Chesnaught said.

"That would be great. We need all the help we can get here against Valm and Lucemon." Fluttershy said.

"I'll tell your members the mission is complete. They just dispatched Cervantes. Until we meet again, kind girl." Chesnaught said leaping off the tree.

"Your kindness knows no bounds. I hope your leaders keep you and your friends around for years to come." Tiki said. 


	19. Hard Truths

It was not long after the battle for Tiki that two more weddings took place under that tree. Robin and Chereche, as well as Henry and Tharja. It was not long after these wedding that they met two more offspring.

Severa, daughter of Cordelia, turned on a former Valmese General to remind a friend of hers about his family, breaking his allegiance. The heroes fought to protect the two and soon enough, Severa was with them.

"I thank all of you for protecting me. Especially you, mother." Severa said to Cordelia. "But the whole reason I came back was to see you, cause you chose to follow Chrom. Compared to Gerome, I have way more sense of who my mother is still."

"Gerome is Cherche's son. Hes… well... he came back to go to the Wyvern Valley." Lucina said.

"All he ever wanted after inheriting brave Minerva… was to set her free where she could roam." Owain said.

"Minerva?" Cherche said.

"Yes. You died in battle but Minerva returned to us. He came back with us only to release her into the wild since all the wyverns are dead in the future." Inigo said.

"That's terrible! We have to help him!" Cherche said.

The group traveled as quickly as possible before seeing Gerome himself facing down against a creature with a wing like cape and a laser sword.

"No way. Its him. The knight of Speed, UlforceVeedramon." Leopardmon said.

"Must….kill….all…..living creatures!" he shouted.

"Something's wrong with him." Dynasmon said.

"Look, on his neck! There's two bite marks on it!" Chopper shouted.

"I see. He's not turning, he's been infected." Crusadermon said.

"Infected? With what?" Happy asked.

"I think I know. The same phenomenon happened a long while ago on Flux's ship. When he began cloning troops, a lot of them turned against each other. All the infected soldiers had the same bite mark. This could be the work of the same perpetrator." Colonel said.

"In short, it's a virus that brings out a person's inner darkness." Shadowman said.

"Got just the thing." Sakura said pulling out a vial.

"Hey, isn't that.." Naruto asked.

"It's the antidote I used against Sasori's poison. It should work for him, but someone needs to inject it into him." Sakura said.

"That will be difficult considering his speed." Jesmon said.

"Hey, youre forgetting I'm on the team." Sonic said. He took the vial and dashed over to UlforceVeedramon. UlforceVeedramon quickly moved away before the injection could happen.

"Destroy...rat!" he said aiming his sword at Sonic.

"No way! Number Dice!" Mega Man said shooting a dice. "According to your data Number Man, that Dice will stun him if it lands on a number lower than 3." Mega Man said.

"Yes, but the odds for that are 33.333%" Number Man said.

"I'm willing to take that bet." Sonic said. The dice bounced off UlforceVeedramon and began to spin.

"Risking your life on a gamble? Just what sort of creature are you?" Gerome said.

"I'm Mega Man. A hero." Mega Man said as the dice landed on a 2 , stunning the knight instantly.

"Yes! Time for your shot, UlforceVeedramon!" Sonic said as he jabbed the vial into him, curing him instantly. UlforceVeedramon then collapsed onto the ground below. He then woke up to see the heroes and knights.

"Where...am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Wyvern Valley. Do you remember what happened?" Leopardmon asked him.

"I remember traveling the roads at night. Then, I encountered some sort of creature. I believe it's what you humans might refer to as...a vampire." UlforceVeedramon said.

"A vampire?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I tried to attack him, but he was too fast. He whispered something into my ear. "I can't have those heroes ruining my plans so soon. Especially now that my Gospel distraction is gone for good." he said before he bit into my neck and infected me."

"Dont know who that is, but hes asking for it." Sonic said.

"A vampire like creature. It sounds familiar, but I can't quite remember it." Shadow Man said.

Rainbow Dash then walked up to Gerome.

"You got something to say? Stay your words, you know this has to be done." Gerome stated.

"Man, Batman's got nothing on you." Rainbow said. "Anyway… we came to get you to join the shepherds."

"But, fighting is not on the agenda. I only came to release Minerva back into the wild." Gerome said.

"Is that really how you want this to end? You got a chance to change the future, into something that actually matters. You have a chance to make things right for the better. For you and Minerva." Rainbow said.

"She's right son. If you do want to release her, at least do it in a future where she can prosper fully." Cherche said.

Gerome looked at his Minerva, then thought of the fate in his hands. "Yes. You're right. I need to at least make the future worth living first. For both me and Minerva." Gerome said.

"The more of us we join together, the more we can see that the future is worth fighting for." Chrom said. "But we can only make it possible if we all fight as one."

The targeted fortress of today's fight was in sight, as the companies were at the door, which was immediately busted down by Natsu.

"Knock Knock, anybody home?" Natsu asked.

"What the hell? Where did they come from?" asked a soldier as they quickly got into battle.

"Not gonna let you chumps win so easily. Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted, burning up the soldiers coming at them.

"Let me in on that!" Nowi said Transforming. Her dragon's fire was more potent, blasting a thorough hole through the wall of the stronghold.

"Go,go, go!" Hope said charging in with the others. They engaged the others and expected reinforcements from the resistance to arrive shortly.

"Is it me, or is this just getting easier for us?" Kirito said as he cut down a soldier. "I mean, how are these guys ever a threat?"

"We'll block the stairs so reinforcements don't come." Gray said as he and Seiya moved to the staircase. To their surprise later, the reinforcements were turncoats that used the underground just to ensure safety and security.

"Heads up! We got Turncoats coming from below!" Gray shouted as he iced the stairs to make things a little more difficult.

"Blast. Why are our allies after us like this?" Say'ri said.

"Uh, I think I might have an idea." Seiya said pointing to their necks showing the same sort of bite marks.

"Okay, this vamp better show itself!" Natsu shouted.

"Would you be referring to me?" said a voice. The group turned to see a robotic creature with a vampire like appearance and long claws.

"Of course. It was you. ShadeMan." Shadow Man said.

"Hmm. So you're alive. Something I was not expecting." Shade Man said.

"Scanning new robot master. What? Weapon Scan error?" Megaman said.

"Sorry, but your scan won't work on me." Shade Man said. "I have a much better firewall system than the other models."

"They aren't protected from direct contact. Megaman's copy system can also work by touching a robot master." Hope said.

"Yes. Or rather he did before he was reconfigured." Shade Man said.

"What? Megaman was tampered with?"

"You still haven't figured it out? Tell me, how do you think it's possible for all of us to be alive as well as some of us having all new appearances?" Shade Man asked Mega man.

"Of course. They aren't the same robot masters. They're newer models." Hope said.

"Quite right. All of the robots from our home world have been long since dead except for four: Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll and Bass." Shade Man said. "You four have been in a long sleep. Or rather that's what Flux's research notes says about us."

"I was shut down after my final battle with wily, I have no clue what's happened since." Mega Man said.

"Well, allow me to fill you in on that. We've been absent from the action for 50 years now." Shade Man said. "All of the robot masters were sold for scrap, and Dr. Light and Dr. Wily ...well, I think you can piece that together for yourself."

"No… Dr. Light is… dead?"

"Yes. As is Wily. A catastrophe occurred on that world, completely annihilating it. The only things that survived were you four and the blueprints and memory cores for the original robot masters." Shade Man said. "Flux found all of this just floating in space. He then began reconstructing us into newer and better models. He knew about you, so he chose to abandon you on Termina. As for Proto Man, he reconfigured him, but the robot escaped before Flux could tamper with the memories. The only ones he still has on the ship is Roll and Bass."

"It's… It's all coming back to me. The Roboenza Virus turned into a massive kill command for a lot of robots. They sealed us up to protect us." Mega Man said. "But the virus got to the main core of our world and…. it died."

"Yes. But I take this as a new opportunity. With new bodies and free will, we are free to do as much as we please." Shade Man said. "And new abilities to boot. Like making a person turn with just a bite. Like with those soldiers...and FreezeMan. It's hopeless, Mega. This time, you are beaten."

"No. If I'm upgraded, then that means all of the data I took was updated too. Which means… I can take my body and programming even further." Mega man said.

"Don't you see? It's pointless to go after each other. So join me, Mega. I've been putting together a new organization to replace Gospel. We can rule these worlds together." Shade Man said.

"Yes. I remember now. When the seven of us were on Flux's ship. I remember a voice. It was your voice." Shadow Man said.

"What do you mean?" Knight Man asked.

"Shade Man's the reason we formed Gospel. He infected us with that virus!" Shadow Man shouted.

Mega man then took a risk that no one saw coming. "Activating update program. Downloading new Weapon versions and armor upgrade. Mega Man MK 2, commencing." he shouted.

A blue light then flashed as lines of code surrounded Megaman and began transforming. He grew taller, armor becoming more aligned around his body with a new helment. His copied weapons were stronger, and he felt this was a gift.

"Download complete. Weapon output, maximum. You guys are now looking at the new Megaman and I'm even more ready for battle." He said firing his arm gun as Shade Man. He only managed to take out his left arm.

"Damn. Well, it appears there's no turning you. I'll go but know this. The worlds are ever changing and you will realize how big a mistake it was to ignore my offer." Shade Man said as he flew out the window.

"Back to the battle. Lets see your copied weapon upgrades." Luffy said in excitement

"You got it. Viper Rocket!" Mega Man shouted as a larger snake projectile came out and hit the soldiers at the bottom of the stairs, knocking them all out.

"Not done yet! Fire Fist!" Mega Man shouted as a fist of flames took out the remaining soldiers left over.

"And now for the corrupted resistance. Wonder what Serenades data does? Saint Light!"

A large light shined on the soldiers as the bite marks vanished as a dark essence left each of their bodies.

"A healing weapon? Guess Serenade isnt so bad." Aileta said.

"No. She was designed to be a medical bot in order to heal injured soldiers." Colonel said.

"It is good to be free. But I bring dire news. All our forces were wiped out by Emperor Walhart by the thousands."

"Walhart." Basilio said. "I wasn't expecting him to be here."

"Walhart is the current emperor of Valm itself and therefore leader of its armies." Sir Robin said.

"Basilio, you need to split off from us and stop him. Dont care what you have to do, just keep him from getting to us! We have no idea how strong he is."

"Got it. In case I dont make it back, take this." Basilio said handing a gem to them.

"This is Gules, you had it the whole time?" Flavia asked.

"There's a good chance I will not return from this fight. Its best if the stone were in dependable hands." Basilio said before departing.

"We got to honor his decision, so lets keep moving." Chrom said as the group continued forward, never looking back once. 


	20. Sibling Blades

After a day, a small funeral was held in Basilio's honor for his bravery. They continued on their quest to find the last of the gems.

Along the way, they found a connection to Naga with a temple crawling with Risen, and inside carried the suspected Daughter of Sir Robin, Morgan.

"The resemblance is uncanny. Just look at the robes!" Hope said.

"Yeah. And that face is what Sir Robin would look like if he were born a girl." Jexi said.

"Well, I wanted to be a tactician like my Father, hence the robes. As for the rest of you… I cant remember a thing." Morgan said.

"Nothing? Not even a little?" Lucina asked.

"I remember Gerome being my sibling, but no memory of my mother or heroes whatsoever. I'm not even sure I came back from the future at all." Morgan said.

"Well, this one seems a little mysterious." Hope said. "Still, she's Sir Robin's kid, so she has to come with us."

So, with the newly recruited Morgan in tow, the company continued to move onward. They then saw a squabble between two rival bands, The Stonewall Knights and Riders of Dawn. On the Stonewall knights, they could see a man with long hair and features like Panne and another that was a young boy with wild looking hair, no shirt and a well built frame.

"So, take it that's Feral?" Jexi asked Lucina.  
"Yes, and Yarne is right beside him." Lucina said.

"So, my friend. Are we ready to rip these guys apart?" Feral asked Yarne.

"Well, I wouldn't say rip apart." Yarne said sheepliy. "Wait, is that...mother? Gods, I gave up on finding her!"

"So, that is my son." Panne said.

"Yes. He tried to find you in the future but never did." Lucina said.

"Hey! Were joining the riders, you two in?" Hope asked.

"A chance to fight with the legendary heroes? I accept!" Feral said as the two switched sides.

"Traitors!" A stonewall knight shouted.

"No worries. We still have our other new recruit." the commander said as a large creature appeared. It was covered in armor and wielded a large plated spear/shield.

"The knight of defense, Craniummon." Leopardmon said.

"I apologize, my comrades. But you know as well as I that we must stick to the sides we choose." Craniummon said.

"Fine with me. We always sparred together." Jesmon said.

"Yet you never won a single sparring match." Craniummon said.

"Less talk, more action! Beast Mantle: Tiger!" Feral said as he glowed orange and made energy constructs of claws.

"Behold! The power of the Beast Style!" Feral shouted as he slashed through the soldiers. As he tried to slash Craniummon, he could his attack bounce off his armor.

"What?" Feral said.

"No attacks will work on him. Craniummon's armor is constructed of the hardest materials gathered from around the worlds." Dynasmon said.

"Well, guess I gotta use this." Luffy said hardening his arm and blowing into it. "Gear...4th!"

"He's got a gear mode beyond third?" Hope said.

Luffy's arm then began to inflate as the air began to spread all across his body till he was large and muscular with haki like tribal tattoos.

"Bound Man!" Luffy said as he bounced off a single foot.

"So...you wish to go all out at the start? Very well. Have at it." Craniummon said readying his weapon.

"You asked for it, metalhead." Luffy said as he rushed at him. "Gomu-Gomu no Kong Gun!" Luffy shouted as he tucked in a fist before firing it like a cannon ball. Craniummon quickly blocked the attack with his weapon, pushing him back quite a bit. After the fist retracted, Craniummon noticed a small chip in it.

"Interesting. And my weapon is made of the same materials as my armor." he said.

Luffy then breathed heavily a bit. "Even though this mode packs a punch, I can't keep it up for long. Gotta end this fast so the others don't have to waste time with him."

"Boy. You are a good warrior. So I'll make a deal: break my weapon in half and I'll switch to your side." Craniummon said.

"Deal, here comes the most powerful attack I've got like this. Gomu-Gomu no King Kong Gun!" Luffy shouted as he blew air into an arm to make it larger before firing it. Craniummon blocked the blow as he slid across the ground. Soon the weapon began to give way before breaking in half. Luffy retracted the fist as Craniummon looked at his broken weapon.

"So, there is something hard enough to break it." Craniummon said as Luffy reverted to normal.

"Here, I can repair it." Hope said before Craniummon stopped him.

"Do not bother. This is actually a good sign that there are still limits we have yet to reach." Craniummon said. "I think I will hold my end of the bargain." he said as he switched over to the other side. "Stonewall Knights, though my shield is broken, my attacks do not change. Observe!"

he said as he pumped both his arms into the air. "Shock Ringer!" he shouted punching both into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave that took out the entire Stonewall Knights.

"Holy crap! Is he the second most powerful member or something?" Hope asked.

"Not even close. The second most powerful is the last member missing: Omnimon." Kentaurosmon said.

"The physical fusion of two legendary mega level Digimon, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. I've heard of him." Hope said.

"Yes. But to us, he is Omnimon, the Knight of Unity." Gankoomon said.

"To better give the demon lords the advantage, Majora probably split him up. I'm sure we can find his parts if we keep adventuring." Jexi said.

"That would explain the weakened signal." Leopardmon said.

"If he indeed has separated, then we will find him in his rookie forms." Examon said.

"In fact, i can feel part of him up there." Gallantmon said pointing to a volcanic place far ahead.

"That's exactly where we're headed. Walhart's second in command, Yen'fay, is there, we will cut him off and defeat him, and hopefully convince him to join us since he is related to Say'ri."

"Yes. He is my older brother." Say'ri said.

The armies met inside the volcano where it was unstable. Only Natsu could move freely because of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Wow. This place looks like it could blow at any minute." Natsu said before spotting a small yellow dinosaur knocked out on a small platform of rock.

"Agumon. Thats an all star digimon from way back in the day." Hope said.

"And he happens to be half of Omnimon. We must get him immediately." Alphamon said.

The group engaged the silent Yen'fay and recovered Agumon.

"So, how do we get you back into your mega form?" Natsu asked him.

"Mega form? What are you talking about?" Agumon asked. "And where am I?"

"Hang on. Agumon's crest was that of courage. Examon, stand near him, I have an idea." Hope said.

"Very well." Examon said as he flew next to the two.

"Spectrum Change: Love! Ultimate Color Violet Shift!" Hope shouted. The violet light of the Star Sapphires washed over the two digimon, as Agumon started to glow brightly.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to…"

A flash of light then overtook Agumon. Where he stood next was in his place a larger dinosaur like creature covered in metal. "WarGreymon!"

"It worked!" Hope said.

"You are a user of Ultimate color fighting as well?" Feral asked. "That is so cool!"

"It's the 101st style, the Hope Style." Hope said.

"Let us save the talk for later and engage in battle." Wargreymon said.

"Finally! A chance to see a Legendary Digimon in action!" Hope said in excitement.

WarGreymon then began to gather energy into his hands.

"Terra Force!" He shouted, firing a compressed ball of energy at a portion of the army, entirely eliminating them.

"My turn." Megaman said. "Cyclone Cannon!"he said firing a large cyclone at the other portion of the army, blowing them away.

"Man, those weapon upgrades are way better than the originals." Franky said.

"I know. It's incredible." Tails said.

Zoro then stared down Yen'fay. "Let's go, swordmaster. Let's see how good you are with that blade."

"As you wish." Yen'fay said. He charged Zoro and met him head on, both their swords held in the firmest of grips.

"Here we go." Zoro said as he began to spin his two swords. "Three Sword Style: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds!" he shouted slicing right through Yen'fay.

"Incredible." Yen'fay said as his sword broke into pieces. "So this is the power of one who uses three swords." he said before falling backwards.

"Damn, did you really have to go all out?" Nami asked.

"Sorry, but when it comes to a fight, I don't hold back." Zoro said.

"Now we take the fight to Walhart ourselves. Basilio's sacrifice will not be in vain." Chrom said.

"Plus, I think we can get Noire and Nah on the way to the capital. And the other half of Omnimon should be with either of them." Lucina said.

"One thing you should know about Noire. She's… kinda scary whenever she hold that talisman of hers. It's like she's a different person." Yarne said.

"You're still coming with us, right? Panne said youre a new hope for Taguel-kind." Jexi said.

"Of course. I want to see a new world for my race to live in. We must keep moving onward." Feral said.

"I'm the same. I'm proud of my heritage mother left me." Yarne said.

"It fills my heart with joy that there is hope for our race yet." Panne added. 


	21. The Conquerors

The hero's journey continued as they recruited Miriel's son, Laurent, not too long ago. They then came across some slavers who kept a girl with a personality changing talisman captive along with the second half of Omnimon. Next to the girl was a small creature with pelt like fur and a horn on its head.

"Anyone who dares hurt this cute little guys gonna get an ass full of arrows!" the girl shouted, shielding the small creature. "I am the end of all evil, I am Blood and Thunder!"

"Yup, thats definitely Noire."Brady said.

"Yep. The daughter of Tharja is as lively as ever it would seem." Inigo said.

"Uh, what kind of magic exactly is in that talisman of hers?" Tharja asked.

"It's a strange magic used to help give her more confidence when engaging in battle or just wanting to stand up for someone." Laurent said.

"It also turn her into someone you do not wanna mess with." Brady said.

"The way she's talking almost reminds me of Princess Luna when she uses the Royal Canterlot Voice." Twilight said.

"We still need to save the two from those slave traders." Gray said.

"I'll get Gabumon and Noire. Could you six girls come with me?" Hope said to the Twilight and the five human counterparts.

"Okay, though I'm not sure why." Applejack said as they followed Hope.

"Who dares cross my path now? You shall not touch this creature while I still…" Noire said aiming her bow.

"Gimme that!" Rainbow said grabbing her talisman.

"T-take it easy. I don't want any trouble." Noire said backing away.

"So this is how she truly acts. Take the talisman away and she becomes like Fluttershy." Rarity said.

"Hey." Fluttershy said. "That's mean."

"Sorry darling, but you two look so alike." Rarity said.

Rainbow tossed the talisman up and down. "Looks like this magic only reacts to Noire. I dunno what would happen if someone else were to use it." Rainbow said.

"Now for Gabumon. Spectrum Change: Love! Ultimate Color Violet Shift!" Hope shouted channeling the combined magic of the six into gabumon, who glowed a deep blue.

"Gabumon, warp Digivolve to…"

Gabumon then grew into a wolf like shape with metal surrounding his body as a blade tail and wings were given to him.

"MetalGarurumon!" he shouted.

"That's why I needed you. Gabumon's crest was Friendship and all of you have the necessary elements to trigger the evolution." Hope said. "Now we have both halves of Omnimon."

"Incoming slavers!" Rainbow said.

"Fools! You shall pay for keeping these poor people as slaves." MetalGarurumon said as he produced several missiles. "Grace Cross Freezer!" he shouted as the missiles fired wiped out the slavers approaching them.

"Great Tornado!" Wargreymon said spinning through the others. Then, the ground began to shake, as a large creature came out of the ground. It was Kyogre, except he was more blue and energy flowed through the lines on his body.

"As the Leader of Ocean's Wrath, I now claim this area in the name of the sea!" he roared as water began to pour out of the ground.

"Not good, he just activated his Primal Reversion." Twilight said.

"Primal Reversion?" Hope asked.

"It's the opposite of Mega Evolution. Kyogre's body has gone back in time to when it was at its strongest." Twilight said.

"Okay, so how do we get Omnimon?"

"We can't do it here. None of us, not even Omnimon have the power to tangle with a legend. Besides, we have a non aggression pact with them." Alphamon said.

"Well, this continents about to get flooded. I think I know how we can WarGreymon and Metalgarurumon to fuse." Hope said before a familiar shark like creature jumped out of the water. "Payback, cheerleader." he said as he clamped down on Hope's arm and began to drag him down into the water.

Hope struggled, as he found his attacker was Sharpedo. He then glowed with yellow light.

"Spectrum Change: Fear! Ultimate Color Yellow Knife!" Hope said as he constructed a yellow knife. "No! No sushi!" Sharpedo said, releasing Hope as he swam off.

"Not good. I'll never make back to the surface like this." Hope said as he slowly sank. Suddenly a shape came below him and surfaced upwards. It was a dragon creature with large wings.

"Youre… Lugia?"

"Hush. You must rest now. I will try and calm Kyogre." he said dropping Hope to the ground and confronting Kyogre. "Kyogre, ruler of the sea, this world is not suited for someone like you. It is time you moved on." Lugia said. Hope then saw one of Shade Man's bite marks on Kyogre.

"Forget it! All worlds will belong to the sea as they once did." Kyogre said as he dove under the water and swam off.

Hope then awoke to the others, with Omnimon fused as normal. He was white in appearance with arms resembling MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.

"You're whole?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I was planning to jump in and save you before the bird creature did it." Omnimon said.

"I'm a dragon, Knight of Unity." Lugia said. "So, what he said was true. It really is beginning." Lugia said looking at the water.

"Shade Man bit Kyogre. That's why…" Hope said.

"I'm afraid this started before that vampire appeared." Lugia said. "It was not long after the kingdom wars were over. A portal appeared in all kingdoms and where pokemon lived. It was made by Zygarde, the ruler and main protector of the Multiverse Tree. He said, now that Rayquaza and the kingdoms were defeated, it was time to begin another great event: the Legend War."

"A battle between Legendary pokemon… but that's gonna level the earth!" Hope said. "Why would Zygarde do this?"

"He says that it is time to begin selecting a warrior, to represent him. The one left standing in this war would receive a gift...unlimited access to the tree itself." Lugia said.

"Jexi…. we cant take on all of the legends. Dialga and Lugia are good, but the others... Groudon, Regigigas, Palkia, Kyogre. All of them are gonna level the worlds." Hope said.

"It's not limited to the legends. He extended the invitation to all of the pokemon. Which lead to the formation of all these guilds across the world's." Lugia said.

"So, these guilds….they formed because of Zygarde?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Though some are kind and some are battle hungry, they still formed because of his influence." Lugia said.

Jexi then glowed red. "I thought this was all over… I thought I'd finally rest with my sisters again... but this...is complete madness!" Jexi shouted.

"And it gets worse. This Shade Man character is going around to different worlds and infecting the warring legends with his virus, forming an army under his rule." Lugia said.

Jexi blazed up with rainbow energy. "No one's gonna fight! Lugia! Tell me where I can find Zygarde!" Jexi shouted.

"Uh, Umbra? Does he usually do that?" Hope asked.

"I've seen this before once. It's been a long while. But it looks like Jexi's...finally gotten mad." Umbra said.

"What…. what happens when he gets mad?"

"Nothing's gonna stop him till he gets what he wants." Umbra said.

"Zygarde happens to be visiting this world." Lugia said. "He's actually here in Valm trying to quell the Risen epidemic."

"I am gonna beat him so hard, he'll have no choice but to call it off!" Jexi shouted as he ran off.

"Well, hope you all didn't like this continent, because it might not last long after this." Umbra said as he slowly walked off.

"Wait! How can we calm him down? Zygarde's like, on par with Arceus!"

"Oh, par? More like...even more powerful than him." Umbra said calmly as he walked off.

"Let's go. We need to stop Jexi before he kills himself and give Walhart what for." Natsu said before the groups found themselves unable to move as they saw their shadows constricted.

'Sorry, but stopping Jexi is not a good idea. You just need to let him burn out." Umbra said.

"Burn out? Like a star? But he'll die!"

"That's not what I mean. Once he uses up all the energy inside himself, he'll collapse and sleep for three days." Umbra said.

"We still need to take Walhart on. Can you let us do that?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Umbra said releasing them before walking off. "Farewell, my new comrades." he smiled.

The battle was underway as the armies clashed with each other. They saw Jexi battle Zygarde, not even doing any damage.

"Ultimate Color Nova Blaster!" Jexi shouted hitting the large creature.

"Little runt! I will not stop the war! I will have my warrior!" Zygarde shouted.

"Stop this! Jexi, Zygarde, stop fighting!" Hope shouted.

"And who are you to decree this?" Zygarde asked.

" A member of the Blue Lantern Corps, one who-"

"Blue Lantern Corps." Zygarde said as his eyes blinked. "Ah yes. You are the ones who fight in the name of hope, correct?"

"Yes. I stand for hope in the world. What you and Jexi are doing… fighting over a war. Its just...wrong. Zygarde, is there any possible way you could stop this?" Hope said.

"Hmm. Give me a moment to ponder this." Zygarde said.

"Stop it, Hope! The only way this can end… all of it… is if I beat the daylights outta this god!" Jexi shouted.

"Hmm. I have thought about this. Blue Lantern, your words touch me. I've made my decision." Zygarde said as multiple portals opened. "Warring legends and guilds! I've changed my mind! This war shall not proceed...for I have found my warrior: Hope!" Zygarde said.

"M-me?"

"Yes. I have reviewed your past history and I am impressed. I need my warrior to be someone who can inspire hope into the worlds. That someone is you." Zygarde said. He then transferred a peice of his scale to hope, transforming his clothes into a scale like body suit. "This is the uniform you now bare. You will wear it with pride." Zygarde said.

"I'm honored." Hope said as Zygarde faded.

"It is time I returned home. This war is now cancelled. But I must ask you for one last favor: stop the last Demon Lord." Zygarde said.

As he faded, Jexi still was in rage mode.

"Outta my way! He needs to pay!" Jexi shouted.

"Jexi, I ended this! You need to calm down!" Hope said before a powerful punch knocked Hope into a wall.

"I will not! You're going down, Zygarde!" Jexi shouted running at Hope. Hope erected a barrier just in time, only for it to be broken in a second as Jexi began wailing on him.

"Jexi! You must stop!" Hope said before Jexi collapsed, falling asleep on Hope. "He burned out… just in time, too."

Hope then turned to Walhart, who was on his mount behind him.

"Boy. What you have just done is strange, yet interesting. But, I will not stop my conquest." Walhart said lowering his weapon at Hope.

"Jexi cant fight. I gotta step up, Zygarde's counting on me." Hope said.

(Cue song: Red Sun)

"Walhart. I'm going to beat you down and stop this invasion of yours." Hope said walking up to him and his mount.

"Admirable." Walhart said bringing his axe down as Hope blocked it with his hand.

"I've just became a warrior for Zygarde. I'm not going to go down like that." Hope grinned. "Now, Zygarde is a Dragon-type, so that means I can do this. Land's Wrath!" Hope shouted as the earth began to shake. Across the battlefield, the ground began to turn up in various places.

"This world is not pleased with all the blood you spilt on her." Hope said.

"I follow a path to immortality. I will not die by the earths or even your hands." Walhart said.

"Then maybe he needs some help." Omnimon said. He flew downwards and produced a sword from his Grey Arm. "Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon shouted as he slashed at Walhart, cutting his axe in half.

"And now.." Omnimon said, the Garu Arm extending a cannon. "Supreme Cannon!" he said blasting Walhart, completely defeating him.

(end song)

"Such power…. to be able to bring me to my knees. All forces retreat!" Walhart said, the forces retreating to the capital.

"We've won the battle but not the war. We march onward, to the capital!" Chrom said as the forces cheered. 


	22. A sword or the Knee

It has been three days since the battle. Jexi had woken up with no memory of his rampage, and Hope agreed to keep quiet about it and what happened just before as did everyone else. They pressed onwards, rescuing Nowi's daughter, Nah, from the risen. They also met back up with Tiki, who was more than happy to join their side after defending her while she performed the rite, connecting her to the power of Naga.

"Okay, so does that make three Manaketes on our side now?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. A good number to have." Sir Robin said.

"And guess who was with her?" Hope said pointing to Chesnaught.

"Hey! I'm still technically doing my job." Chesnaught said.

"Well, you can come with us if you want. I ended the wars. Look at my uniform as proof." Hope said.

"War? There was a war?" Chesnaught asked.

"Wait, you didn't know about it?" Hope asked.

"No. Then again, I'm pretty forgetful." Chesnaught said. "Anyway, I'm just gonna get a ride home to my guild. Don't need to be here now that this woman's in your protection."

"What about Heaven's garden reinforcements? Oh wait, did you forget that part too?"

"No. I did contact them, but they can't enter the world for some reason. No one outside of this world can." Chesnaught said. "Something about a large invisible barrier."

"Lucemon. He wants to make sure no one else interferes." Alphamon said.

"This means Chesnaught cant leave. Could you stay with us?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna head back to the tree. Its pretty calm there." Chesnaught said as he walked off.

The armies besieged the castle, Lucemon and the new Demon, Majoramon, with Walhart overlooking this.

"So, enjoying your new status, demon lord of Wrath?" Lucemon asked Majora.

"It's amazing! So, you had this power all along?" Majora asked.

"Yes. I didn't think I had to use it, but with all the Royal Knights reunited, I need to make sure the plan continues. We aren't that far off from the right day." Lucemon said.

"Not so fast!" Hope said crashing through with Kiri, Feral, and all 13 royal knights.

"The lantern? But he looks… different." Majora said.

"Hmm. It seems he's gone through a change since last time." Lucemon grinned. "Well, no matter. He's still too late to stop what's in motion."

"We're taking you down for good, Majora, and now we have two more Color Fighters with us!"

"Lucemon! We must flee!" Majora said.

"Quite right. But, before we do... Rebel!" he shouted as Kiri and Feral's eyes glowed red as they turned on Hope and the knights.

"What the? What is this?" Hope asked.

"My ability: Rebellion. By focusing on any targets, I can force them to rebel against their friends without fail." Lucemon grinned.

"This is bad. I don't wanna hurt you guys." Hope said as Kiri's chuck grazed his face.

"Really? Because they really want to hurt you." Lucemon grinned as he and Majora vanished.

"Let me see if I can purge the Influence. Spectrum Change: Hope! Ultimate Color Blue Hope!" Hope said as a blue light fired at them. However, their eyes were still red.

"That won't work." Examon said. "The only way to break the connection is to defeat them."

"I need to end this in one blow. Dragon's Rage!" Hope said firing a blue flame from his hands, knocking the two of them out.

"Impressive. Now I shall come forth." Walhart said. He then drew a large sword pulsing with dark energy.

"By the power of this blade, Ragnarok, all thirteen knights shall perish." Walhart said as the blade glowed darkly. A wave of dark energy blasted at them, all of them barely dodging.

"We must purge that dark magic. We must use all of our power!" Alphamon said as the thirteen gathered around each other.

"I'll go first." Hope said. As the blade was swung, he caught it and produced a blade of his own.

"Dragon Saber! Cleave this evil blade of all its darkness!" Hope shouted as he and Walhart clashed their blades.

"Arrows of The Falling Skies!" the knights shouted as several arrows formed in the air and aimed at Walhart. As all of them launched, they each pierced a different part of Walhart's body.

"Now, finish it!" Alphamon shouted at Hope.

"Creation Rebirth!" Hope shouted slashing through Walhart.

"Nngh... Do you see? Often the sword...is the only way... My conquest...ends here…" Walhart said, collapsing on the ground with his sword broken into two pieces.

"Now that's done. Now we gotta stop Grima and Ogudomon by finding the last Gemstone." Hope said. 


	23. The five gems

It was not long after the battle, they had found the bones of a large dragon like creature on the ground.

"If these are his bones, then how come he was alive in the future?" Nami asked.

"Grima lived once long before that future." Sir Robin said.

"Sssh. We're not alone." Leopardmon said as plegians came from the shadows.

"I'm only asking once. Hand over the Fire Emblem." Validar said.

"We need it to defeat Grima! No way are we doing that!" Jexi said.

"Jexi, dont push it. Youre still recovering from...some random fight." Hope said remembering not to mention Zygarde to him.

"Why do you think we want the emblem?" Validar said. "We will not allow you to harm Grima."

"If he isn't sealed, this world will end." Sir Robin said.

"That's the idea." Validar said. "But we still need one more thing other than the emblem...you." Validar said pointing to Sir Robin. "All troops engage in battle!"

The troops fought, all the while the future kids gathered around robin.

"Why do they need me? Whats going on?" Sir Robin asked. Suddenly, Lucina struck.

"Robin, I'm sorry… but you can't keep living like this." Lucina said. "You and Grima...are one in the same."

Owain then attacked. "This is why we came back. You and your other self are the keys to Grima's true awakening."

"You'll kill Chrom, and then...you resurrect the monster dragon." Inigo said.

"And the only way to save the future is to kill you." Lucina said.

"By my Blood and Thunder, our future will change with with your end!" Noire said firing an arrow, but then Morgan blocked it.

"Please stop! Don't kill my dad!" Morgan shouted.

"This doesn't concern you. You have no memory of what he did to our families!" Lucina said being parried by Morgan.

"That still makes him my father, and Gerome's too!" Morgan shouted.

"That may be true, but he still is the reason our mother is dead." Gerome said.

"You think him being your father excuses anything? The guys gotta go." Brady said.

"No! I'm not letting you kill him! there has to be another way!" Morgan said. She then was rammed into by Severa.

"Sorry Morgan, but this is the way its gotta be. Lights out!" Severa said. Before her sword could even touch Morgan, her hand emitted lighting without even using her tome. "EL thunder!" she shouted, pushing the future kids back.

"I may not remember much, but I'm still my father's daughter. I know how to use tomes like him. So, I'm going...to risk my life to protect him!" Morgan declared.

The kids just stood back as Morgan protected Sir Robin.

"Your hope is amazing." Hope said walking up. "I agree. Sir Robin doesn't need to die for a better future! We just need to defeat Grima and Ogudomon. We'll save all the worlds from their trouble!"

"Lucina? What do we do now?" Inigo said. "We never prepared for this."

"I thought… that this was the only way… that we could live in peace in the future." Lucina said.

"Aw touching." said Validar as magic formed in his hands. "Yet useless." he said firing it. Hope blocked it and blasted back at Validar.

"We can still change the future. Nothing's gonna change that. But this is not the way." Morgan said.

The others defeated Aversa, but she escaped.

"This is even worse than we originally thought." Ricken said.

"Now that Validar has the Emblem, we need to hurry to where he is and stop him and Lucemon. He was our true target the whole time!" Jexi said.

"And we must not waste time. It won't be long before Lucemon's plan is complete." Alphamon said. 


	24. Ressurrection

The heroes and Shepherds faced Validar in his fortress, The dragon's table set.

"You finally figured it out. But too little too late, Heroes." Lucemon said. "Both Grima's and Ogudomon's rituals are set. You can't stop them now."

"Thats right, and all we need.." Validar said. "..is my son. The blood of the Fell dragon himself courses through his veins! Now, come over here, Robin."

"Wait, Sir Robin is your son?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. He was born for the purpose of reviving the great dragon himself." Validar stated.

"No. I'm not letting my father be your sacrificial lamb." Morgan said.

"We aren't asking permission." Lucemon said as he pointed his hand at Morgan. "Paradise Lost!" he shouted firing the beam.

"Look out!" Omnimon said producing his shield. The beam hit it and bounced into the wall.

"Hmm. I had almost forgotten what a nuisance you Royal Knights were." Lucemon said. "But even all of you aren't enough to stop the revival."

"We can at least try." Jexi said as he and Hope stepped up.

"Hmm. The two thorns in my side. You know what I'm now realizing? I should have you killed you heroes off the moment I set foot onto the ground." Lucemon said aiming a beam at the two.

"Not this time!" Seyia said Punching Lucemon in the face, knocking him back.

"What? No one has ever managed to hurt me!" he said in shock as Seiya grinned.

"That's my cosmo, demon lord! I'm going to protect this world and everyone here!"

"Is that so? Well, then I best stop holding back and go all out." Lucemon said as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Somethings up! His energy is going through the roof." Ichigo said.

"You know, of all the demon lords, there were two beasts most feared. One was Ogudomon...the other...is me." Lucemon said as he began to change.

"You're witnessing a form no one has seen in so many centuries." Lucemon said as he became dragon like with six wings as well as seven symbols above him. "You now have the honor at gazing upon Shadowlord Mode." he said before roaring.

"I won't quit. This is my Cosmo!" Seiya said bursting into gold light. He donned the Sagittarius Gold Cloth and entered his stance.

"Don whatever cloth you like, it won't make any difference." Lucemon said. "Shadow Weaver!" he shouted as dark strings appeared on all their shadows, creating shadow doubles.

"That's Laylamon's move!" Soul shouted.

"Right. See these symbols? They represent all of us Demon Lords. When they announced their sins, their powers flowed right into me. I now have all of their abilities in one package." Lucemon said.

"So we just killed six demon lords and did this guy a favor?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Looks like it. He doesn't even care we killed his own kind." Yusuke said. "Hang on a sec… look at the symbols for Wrath and Gluttony. They aren't lit."

"Its because Beelzemon and Majora are still alive." Hope said. "He must only be able to activate them if they are completely dead."

"Then he's got one major weakness. Lucina, can that Falchion open time rifts?" Tails asked

"Yes, but you risk dangerously altering history." Lucina said.

"Oh, we're not bringing back all six. Were taking their orbs of light and bringing them to us." Rainbow said.

"Orbs of light? Their digital cores!" Lucemon said in shock.

"Hurry Lucina, do it!" Jexi said.

"Parallel Falchion! Rewind Time!" Lucina shouted slashing six rifts in time. They all opened up to reveal the moment all six lords were defeated.  
"Grab the orbs, now!" Hope shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucemon demanded.

All six cores were in sight as they were placed in front of the heroes.

"Your power stems from the purification of the demon lords. If we take them and convert them into the Devil arms we were supposed to receive…"

"Devil arms? You think those will help? They will not! The demon lords are gone! Only I and Majora remain! You cannot stop what I have planned! Corpse Puppet!" Lucemon shouted as a Risen began to rise up from the ground.

"We have another way." Alphamon said as the knights gathered power. "These digital cores, are the souls of the demon lords. We can purify them all!" he said.

"No! Don't!" Lucemon shouted.

"Demon lords, you need not fall for darkness no more! Become peaceful beings!" the knights shouted as the six orbs became eggs and then small creatures. The creature flew back through the rifts and flew out of the world's.

"No!" Lucemon shouted as the symbols began to go dark.

"Seiya, end this!" Hope said. Seiya acknowledged and drew an arrow.

"Sagittarius Arrow!" Seiya shouted, piercing through the dragon like creature.

The large creature burned up the light, leaving Lucemon gasping on the ground.

"This...is impossible. How could you...disgrace me like this?" he asked.

"Were the Dimensional Heroes! And dont you forget it!" everyone shouted.

Just then, Lucemon began laughing. "It doesn't even matter. You may have beaten me, but the ritual begins now." Lucemon said as the circle near him began to glow.

"Now, me and Majora will rejoin with him!" Lucemon shouted.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Majora said.

"That's the part I did not mention. We both will be offered up as sacrifices to his greatness." Lucemon said as dark hands rose from the circle and began dragging Lucemon and Majora in. A giant claw then rising from the portal as six others joined it.

"But, I can't go yet! I still must get my revenge!" Majora said, desperately reaching for the heroes.

"Sorry, mask man." Grima said. "But now you join the great demon you were destined to be." he grinned as the two vanished in the portal. Rising from the portal was a large black creature with seven legs, an eye on each one as well as seven swords in each one. On top was a head with one eye and a gaping mouth. It roared loudly as it took its first steps.

"And now… I will be one with Grima!" Sir Robin's copy said, glowing orange and bursting into flames. The entire stronghold collapsed as Ogudomon and Grima soared into the sky.

"No… It's all over…" Alphamon said as he dropped his sword. "The knights have failed. Ogudomon walk's the worlds once more."

"Grima is free… we… have failed." Lucina said dropping her sword and falling to the ground.  
Suddenly, something came from the sky. It was Naga, the dragon of Yllise.

"Didnt think I'd awaken Naga myself, did you, Jexi?" a familiar voice said as Drake arrived.

"Drake?" Jexi asked.

"As a dragon man, I have connections will all dragons across the worlds. Now, show me that fire you had! Show me that excitement when you fought me!" Drake shouted.

"Right. We must band together!" Jexi shouted getting up. "Grima, Ogudomon! I hope you both are ready! We're gonna beat you down!" Jexi shouted as the army began to step up one after the other.

"We have hope, monsters. We will not let it die out like this!" Hope shouted. 


	25. Final Showdown

The air was still as the two opposing enemies gazed down upon each other with anger in both their eyes. The still broke as both forces engaged each other.

"Let's show these two monsters what heroes are all about!" Jexi shouted.

"We will not go down like this." Alphamon said grabbing his sword. "Our duty as Royal Knights is to defend the worlds. Today, we do just that!"

"In the name of the Goddess Paluntena, I'm taking both of you out!" Pit said.

"I'm Gonna be King of the Pirates! No way is some monster taking that dream away from me!" Luffy said.

"We're not letting something as evil as this keep going. We're gonna cut it down!" Ichigo shouted.

"The heroes...are nothing but fools." Grima said. "Numbers do not advantage to anything when it comes to a couple of gods."

Ogudomon roared as it rushed to the heroes first. It slammed down on the terrain, letting loose a loud roar as it fired purple beams from its mouth.

The heroes pressed onward, neither hero relenting. "Jexi, it's time to use that again." Hope said.

"You got it! Engaging Golden God Mode!" Jexi shouted as he absorbed Hope's power, entering that mode.

"Golden God's Glimmering Fist!" Jexi shouted, punching the monster and pushing it back.

"Grand Thunder!" Grima said blasting jexi with a lot of electricity.

"Omega Flash!" Omnimon shouted firing a powerful flash back at Grima, sending it down to the earth.

"Alpha Cross!" Alphamon said firing a cross like beam at Ogudomon, but doing little damage.

Grav soon arrived. "What did i say about using that?" he shouted before seeing the monsters. "And what the heck is going on here?"

"Grav, whatever your style is, we could really use some help!" Hope shouted.

"Fine. But I'm not joining any team's." Grav said running up to Grima punching its wings, which became heavier as they weighed the dragon down.

"Ha! My Gravity Style lets me increase or decrease the weight of anything I punch." Grav said.

"Nice. Now he won't be flying away." Chrom said as the Shepherds engaged in combat with the beast.

"Jexi! Keep Ogudomon occupied! We have an idea on what to do about him." Alphamon said as the knights gathered.

"You'd better hurry. Jexi only started using that mode. If he takes too much damage and unleashes a really strong attack…" Grav started.

"We know! We just need two minutes!" Examon shouted.

"Two minutes? No problem!" Jexi grinned as he fought the beast.

"What's the big plan?" Seiya asked.

"We can't kill Ogudomon or the Demon Lord thing will start all over again." Jesmon said.

"We we're going to banish him somewhere he can't do any harm." Gankoomon said.

Ogudomon slashed everywhere with his swords, damaging Jexi and anyone in sight.

"Jexi! Hang in there!" Hope shouted as Jexi kept fighting with all his might.

"Now!" Alphamon said a circle formed around the thirteen knights. A vortex then began to suck in the large seven legged monster. Ogudomon roared as it tried to escape.

"You won't ever harm any world again!" the knights shouted as Ogudomon sank deep into the circle. But as he did, the heroes saw the knights begin to go into it as well.

"We must go with him, so he must never escape his world." UlforceVeedramon said.

"It is what our founder would have wanted of us." Crusadermon said.

"Thank you for reuniting us. Twilight Sparkle and the Human Elements of Harmony, may you always be a part of Jexi's team." Kentaurosmon said.

"Dragon Slayer, you better not give up on finding the Flame Dragon king." Examon said.

"Farewell, heroes. May we meet once more...in the next life." Alphamon said as the portal closed.

"Team. Salute." Jexi said as the heroes saluted the knights who gave themselves to protect the worlds they loved so much.

Meanwhile, Sir Robin had just been delivered a Devastating blow by Grima.

"Come on, man! Wake up!" shouted Brady.

"Youre not done yet! Forget Grima and remember us!" Chrom said.

"Yes…. I am not alone!" Sir Robin said as his tome glowed brightly.

"Everyone, transfer all your might to Robin!" Lucina called out. "Do it now!"

All energy was transferred to Sir Robin. "This is it! Goodbye Grima! Grand Thoron!" Sir Robin shouted as a large lightning beam fired at Grima. It hit dead on, but Grima wasn't done yet.

"No… you… haven't won! Armageddon will still come. As long as I live, no one will be safe!" Grima said.

"You're right, Grima." Sir Robin said pulling out his Levin Sword. "As long as you live." he said raising it up. He then brought it down, stabbing Grima through the heart. It was over.

"WE DID IT!" the army shouted.

A few days later, a grand feast was held in Ylisse to celebrate the outcome of such a great war. Jexi and Hope sitting outside on the balcony. "So, we actually did it. We got rid of all the Demon Lord's." Jexi said.

"Yes. My mission is complete." Hope said. "So, what's there to do now?"

"The team and I might just cruise around the worlds for a bit. See what's out there. I mean, there's still Flux and Shade Man. Did you hear Seiya and Oga are planning on returning home?" Jexi said.

"They won't leave. I know Luffy and Ichigo will-"

"Actually, I already approved it." Jexi said. "If they wanna leave, we let them leave."

"As for me, I think I'll take up classes at CHS. I deserve a little break from this adventure." Hope said.

"Then, I guess this is it." Jexi said extending his hand to Hope. "Till we meet again?"

"Of course. I think I'll need your help someday." Hope said.

"

A few months later, a bulletin board was seen as a hand reached out to the many events of the heroes. A girl was connecting them all, and who was this girl?

"There has to be some connection here. And I'll find out what...someday." she pondered.

Meanwhile on Flux's ship, a small robot was applying a fix for Shade Man's missing arm. "Hmm. I didn't think he would evolve like that. This is most unsettling." Shade Man said.

"What do we do now? Lay low?" the small robot asked.

"No, Bubbleman. We proceed as planned. With one force of evil gone, another must rise to take its place, such is life." Shade Man said. "With Gospel and the Demon Lords gone, my organization must now take its place. This is the beginning...of Nebula!" he shouted as he laughed.

The End….for now anyway. See you in Series 3: Dimensional Heroes Legends 


End file.
